MLP Beauty and the Beast
by labello03
Summary: The MLP version of Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Prologue-Princess Luna's Curse

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Once upon a time in the hidden heart of Prance (thanks Magpiepony) a handsome young prince named Blueblood lived in a beautiful castle the Everfree Forest. Although he had everything his heart desired Prince Blueblood was selfish and unkind. Hoity Toity, a charcoal grey stallion with a silver mane and tail entered the prince's private quarters. "Master, it's time,"he said quietly. The white unicorn stallion was dressed in royal finery and a gold mask (for it was a masked ball), he said nothing but swept past his servant, sparing him only a contemptuous glance. He had taxed the village that lay on the outskirts of the forest, to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects. And his parties with the most beautiful and upper class ponies. Trumpets blared as the prince entered the ballroom and every pony bowed out of respect. Ornate decorations hung on the ceiling and roof and a banquet with the finest food money could buy lay out on gigantic tables. On Hoity's cue, Countess Coloratura the opera singer began the evening's entertainment.

"OH, HOW DIVINE

GLAMOUR, MUSIC AND MAGIC COMBINE

SEE THE MAIDENS,

SO ANXIOUS TO SHINE

LOOK FOR A SIGN

THAT ENHANCES CHANCES

SHE'LL BE HIS SPECIAL ONE.

WHAT A DISPLAY

WHAT A BREATHTAKING, THRILLING ARRAY.

EVERY PRINCE, EVERY DOG HAS HIS DAY

LET US SING WITH PASSION,

GUSTO, FIT TO BURST, OH

NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD."

Then, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle seeking shelter from the bitter storm outside. In return she offered Prince Blueblood a single rose as a gift. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the snobby prince turned the old mare away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances. But when Blueblood simply dismissed her again the old mare's outward appearance melted away to reveal…the beautiful Princess of the Night, Luna. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For Luna had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed Prince Blueblood into a hideous beast (a draconequus to be precise). And she placed a powerful spell on the castle which turned all those who lived there into inanimate objects (though their minds and personalities didn't change, nor did they lose the ability to talk or move). As days bled into years the prince and his servants would be forgotten by the world, for the Princess of the Night had erased all memory of them from the minds of the ponies they had loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If Blueblood could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell on his twenty-first birthday, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever and his servants would become antiques (real inanimate objects). "You shall now go by the name Discord,"Luna told the prince,"For you have brought misery and disharmony to your subjects and your heart is as hard as stone. Only when the spell is broken will you have earnt your true name and title back." And with that she left the castle. As the years passed Prince Blueblood/Discord fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

 **Yes people. It's our old friend Blueblood as the prince. Obvious choice really. And Discord as the Beast! LOL! :] But who is Belle? Read on to find out… XO l3**


	2. Chapter 1

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter One-Moon Dancer

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

The little town on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest was in fact called Ponyville. It was a pretty, sleepy sort of place with snug little houses and shops. A pale yellow unicorn with a red mane that had purple streaks, her hair was tied back with a light blue ribbon to keep it out of her face as she trotted along one of the many small lanes. The unicorn was clad in a simple blue and white dress and wore large rectangular glasses. Her name was Moon Dancer but every pony called her Moon for short and as always, she had a book levitating beside her. Moon sang a little ditty as she went along.

"LITTLE TOWN, IT'S A QUIET VILLAGE

EVERY DAY LIKE THE ONE BEFORE.

LITTLE TOWN, FULL OF LITTLE PONIES

WAKING UP TO SAY…"

Windows and doors opened and everypony flooded out of their houses and went about their business.

Townsponies,"BONJOUR! BONJOUR!"

Moon Dancer,

"THERE GOES THE BAKER WITH HIS TRAY, LIKE ALWAYS

THE SAME OLD BREAD AND ROLLS TO SELL

EVERY MORNING JUST THE SAME,

SINCE THE MORNING THAT WE CAME,

TO THIS POOR PROVINCIAL TOWN"

"Good morning, Moon!"called Dr Hooves approaching her. "Good morning, Monsieur Hooves!,"the unicorn smiled politely, then she noticed his worried demeanour,"Have you lost something again?" "Well, I believe I have. The problem is…I can't remember what!"he grinned sheepishly,"Oh well. I'm sure it will come to. Where are you off to?" "To return this book to Pre Sunburst. It's about to lovers in fair Cobrona (tee, hee, hee)." "Sound boring,"Dr Hooves yawned and went off. Moon Dancer continued on her way the townsponies pointed and whispered as she passed.

Townsponies,

"LOOK THERE SHE GOES

THAT MARE IS STRANGE, NO QUESTION

DAZED AND DISTRACTED

CAN'T YOU TELL?

NEVER PART OF ANY CROWD,

'CAUSE HER HEAD'S UP ON SOME CLOUD

NO DENYING SHE'S A FUNNY ONE THAT MOON"

A stallion sidled up to a mare selling flowers.

"BONJOUR, GOOD DAY

HOW IS YOUR FAMILY?"he sang flirtatiously.

"BONJOUR, GOOD DAY

HOW IS YOUR _WIFE_?"she countered.

"I NEED SIX EGGS,"another townspony sang.

"THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE!"cried yet another.

Moon Dancer watched all this and groaned,"THERE MUST BE MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE!" She sang as she wandered into the library. Pre Sunburst spotted her and beamed. "Well, if it isn't the only bookworm in town,"he smiled, eying the levitated book,"So, where did you run off to this week?" "Two cities in Northern Ponitaly. I didn't want to come back,"the unicorn gushed then looked around the bookshelves eagerly,"Have you got any new places to go?" "I'm afraid not,"Sunburst sighed,"But you may reread any of the old ones you like." "Thank you,"Moon grinned and scanned the shelves before using her magic to levitate one of her favourite books out of its shelf,"Your library makes our small corner of the world seem big." Pre Sunburst nodded his good bye as Moon Dancer thanked him then left the library, already muzzle deep in the book. The townsponies watched her in puzzlement.

"LOOK THERE SHE GOES,

THAT MARE IS SO PECULIAR

SHE LOOKS AS IF SHE'S GOING TO SWOON

WITH A DREAMY FAR OFF LOOK

AND HER MUZZLE STUCK IN A BOOK

WHAT A PUZZLE TO THE REST OF US IS MOON!"

Oblivious to all this Moon Dancer was transfixed by her book and simply revelled in its story.

"OH! ISN'T THIS, AMAZING

IT'S MY FAVOURITE PART

BECAUSE YOU SEE

HERE'S WHERE SHE MEETS PRINCE CHARMING

BUT SHE WON'T DISCOVER

THAT IT'S HIM

'TIL CHAPTER THREE."

Outside a clothes shop a group of mares were gathered, gossiping. Among them was Zecora the zebra and as Moon

M passed them she smiled admiringly.

"NOW, THAT MARE'S A WONDER

AND SHE'S SUCH A BEAUTY

HER LOOKS HAVE GOT NO PARALLEL!"

"BUT BENEATH THAT FAIR FAÇADE,

I'M AFRAID SHE'S RATHER **ODD**!"the jealous mares added spitefully.

Zecora,"VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF US."

Mares,"SHE'S _NOTHING_ LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Townsponies,"IS MOON!"

Now, on a hill just a few metres away stood an earth-pony stallion named Feather Bangs was watching Moon Dancer intently through his binoculars. He basically looked like the pony version of Justin Bieber or someone and was thought to be the strongest, bravest and handsomest in all of Prance, so naturally he was the village idol and heartthrob for all the mares (and some stallions) and had ponies gushing all over him wherever he went. But despite all the attentions he received Feather had his heart firmly set on the one mare who didn't trip over herself to please him, Moon Dancer. "Look at her, Grubber,"he sighed to the podgy,pug-faced hedgehog next to him,"My future wife. Moon Dancer is the most beautiful mare in the village. That makes her the best." He took out a mirror from his pocket and began to style his golden mane. (Yeah, did I mention he's also self obsessed and shallow?). His trusty sidekick/ henchman/ lackey groaned. "But she's so, well-read. And you're so…athletically inclined." "I know,"Feather smirked smoothing his forelock,"Moon is as argumentative as she is beautiful." Grubber huffed in relief,"Exactly! Who needs her when you've got us!" "Yes…,"the stallion mused,"But ever since the war. I've felt like something's missing. And she's the only mare that gives that sense of…" He paused, searching for the right word. "Je ne sais quois?"Grubber offered. "I don't know what that means,"Feather humphed and strode off through the crowd after Moon leaving the hedgehog to scramble after him. The stallion snorted and tossed his head up high.

"RIGHT FROM THE MOMENT

WHEN I SAW HER, MET HER

I SAID, 'SHE'S GORGEOUS!',AND I FELL

HERE IN TOWN THERE'S ONLY SHE

WHO IS BEAUTIFUL AS ME.

SO I'M MAKING PLANS

TO WOO AND MARRY MOON."

The mares by the clothes shop noticed Feather Bangs approaching them and their IQ's immediately went down below zero and they giggled and blushed like fillies.

"LOOK THERE HE GOES

ISN'T HE DREAMY?

MONSIEUR FEATHER,

OH, HE'S SO CUTE!

BE STILL, MY HEART

I'M HARDLY BREATHING

HE'S SUCH A TALL, BLONDE

STRONG AND HANDSOME-" Feather Bangs splashed mud all over them as he hurried past. "BRUTE!"the mares squealed, but they still looked longingly after him. Grubber pushes past them. "It's never going to happen ladies,"he smirked, for he was used to dealing with Feather's adoring fans.

Different townsponies,

"BONJOUR!"

"PARDON."

"GOOD DAY!"

"MAIS OUI."

"YOU CALL THESE APPLES!"

"WHAT LOVELY FLOWERS."

"SOME CHEESE"

"TEN YARDS."

"ONE POUND"

"'SCUSE ME"

"I'LL GET THE KNIFE"

"PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!"

"THIS BREAD."

"THOSE FISH"

"IT'S STALE!"

"THEY SMELL"

"MADAME'S MISTAKEN."

"WELL MAYBE SO"

Moon Dancer looked up from her book as everypony around her bustled on with their daily lives. She sighed,

"THERE MUST BE MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE!"

Townspony,"GOOD MORNING!"

Feather Bangs,"JUST WATCH I'M GOING TO MAKE MOON MY WIFE!"

Another townspony,"OH! GOOD MORNING."

The ponies in the square sung and pointed at the pale yellow unicorn, who pretended not to her them.

Townsponies,

"LOOK THERE SHE GOES

A MARE THAT'S STRANGE BUT SPECIAL

A MOST PECULIAR MADEMOISELLE

IT'S A PITY AND A SIN

THAT SHE DOESN'T QUITE FIT IN

BUT SHE REALLY IS A FUNNY MARE,

A BEAUTY BUT A FUNNY MARE

SHE REALLY IS A FUNNY MARE,

THAT MOON!"

 ***Note: So, what do you think of my casting. Pretty neat, huh? Since I've already used Twilight as Ariel I was wracking my brains for another socially awkward book worm and suddenly thought of Moon Dancer. She's literally perfect for Belle because she starts off as an odd weirdo, engrossed in her books then gradually becomes more out going and friendly. Also, she looks practically identical to Twilight apart from her colours and wings. Now about Feather Bangs. Hmmm. I think the best think to do is to list Feather's and Gaston's roles and characteristics in their respective fairy tale/cartoon universes.**

 _ **Gaston**_ **\- Tries to woo a girl but completely fails; is focused on his looks; arrogant; sings annoying, crude, self-oriented songs, has a fan club of three iconic practically identical girls etc, etc…**

 _ **Feather Bangs**_ **\- Tries to woo a mare but completely fails; is focused on his looks; arrogant; sings annoying, crude, self-oriented songs (I think lying on a beach, being carried on a candy cane, employing back up dancers, coating himself in cheese fondue, constantly hair flicking and turning a love song into a 'hip' music video is counted as crude), has a fan club of three mares who are basically pony versions of Gaston's fan club etc, etc…**

 **Notice any similarities? I considered Trenderhoof but he doesn't sing or have an adoring fan club. I know that Gaston is crueller, more sadistic and muscly than Feather but come on people. Should I of used Bulk Biceps or something? Any how if you don't like the casting just say but I ain't gonna do anything about it. Sorry.**

 **XO l3**


	3. Chapter 2

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 2-Moon Dancer's Father

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Feather Bangs sidled up to Moon Dancer just as she was about to go through the little gate that led up through her lawn into her house. "Good morning, Moon!"he grinned as though he had just happened to be passing by and had coincidentally bumped into her,"Wonderful book you've got there." The unicorn raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "Have you read it?"she asked. "Well, not that one. But you know, books…,"the stallion said trailing off awkwardly, then he added hurriedly,"…for your dinner table! Shall I join you this evening?" He winked flirtatiously and flicked his forelock from his eyes. Moon rolled her eyes, Feather had been molesting her like this for what seemed like months. Why couldn't this stallion take a hint? She _**really**_ wasn't into him...at all. "Sorry, not this evening,"she said and tried to look apologetic. "Busy?"Feather asked nodding understandingly. "No,"Moon Dancer said shortly. She forced herself to smile at him as she quickly dashed up through the gate and into her house. The stallion stared forlornly after her. Grubber sidled up to him. "So, moving on?"he asked hoping that this latest rejection would finally cause Feather Bangs to move on. "No, Grubber,"the stalllion sighed dreamily,"It's the ones who play hard to get that are the sweetest prey. That's what makes Moon Dancer so appealing. She hasn't made a fool of herself just to gain my favour. What would you call that?" "Dignity?"Grubber offered nervously, Feather obviously didn't understand prench so he just stuck to english this time. His companion grinned. "It's outrageously attractive. Don't you think?"the golden stallion beamed, it was clear he wasn't getting over Moon any time soon. The hedgehog face palmed in frustration then looked up to see Feather Bangs swaggering away, totally self assured. With a groan Grubber ran after him, huffing and wheezing with effort.

Moon Dancer trotted through her house, singing softly to herself.

"HOW DOES A MOMENT LAST FOREVER?

HOW CAN A STORY NEVER DIE?

IT IS LOVE WE MUST TRY TO HOLD ON TO

NEVER EASY BUT WE TRY.

SOMETIMES OUR HAPPINESS IS CAPTURED

SOMEHOW A PLACE AND TIME STAND STILL

LOVE LIVES ON INSIDE OUR HEARTS,

AND ALWAYS WILL…"

Moon smiled as she pushed open the door to her father's workshop and walked in. The old light brown stallion with a grey mane and tail was hunched over at his workplace, hard at work on a clock. He was an inventor/repairer of sorts and enjoyed the confines of the small space at the back of the house. "Oh. Moon,"he said when he heard the door open and her hoofsteps,"Hmm. Could you… Pass me a…" A screw driver magically levitated itself into his hoof. "Thank you. And I also need…,"he trailed off as two cogs followed the same path as the screw driver, but he dismissed them. "No, no, no,"he said but Moon didn't stop levitating them. "Actually…,"her father smiled sheepishly after a moments thought,"Yes, they're exactly what I need. Thank you." He fixed the two cigs carefully into place. Moon Dancer laughed inwardly, she knew him too well. Then her face fell and she toyed with her mane, remembering the all the townsponies gossiping about her. "Papa do you think I'm…odd?"Moon asked quietly. "Odd? My daughter? Odd?"the old stallion chuckled incredulously,"Wherever did you get an idea like that?" "I don't know. Ponies talk,"the unicorn mumbled. Her father put down his screw driver at looked straight at her. "This is a small village, you know. Small minded as well. But small also means safe. Even back in Maris, I knew a girl like you, who was so…ahead of her time. So different. Ponies mocked her. Until the day they found themselves imitating her-"he broke off, his eyes clouded with the memory of Moon's mother. His daughter had been devoted to her mother but could hardly remember anything about her and longed to know more. "Please, just tell me one more thing about her,"Moon Dancer begged. "Your mother was…fearless. Fearless,"Moon's father smiled with pride then hurriedly changed the subject, "So…what can I bring you from the market?" "A rose,"Moon Dancer smiled as they walked out of the workshop and down the hall, she pointed to a painting on the wall,"Like the one in the painting." "You ask for that every year!"her father joked. "And every year you bring it,"Moon said and magicked up his cloak and wrapped it around him with her magic. The old stallion opened the front door. "Then I shall bring you another. You have my word,"he promised. The pair walked down the front path and embraced at the little gate. "Goodbye Papa,"Moon Dancer whispered. "Good bye, Moon,"her father said. He opened the gate and began to head off in the direction of the marketplace. "I'll see you tomorrow with the rose,"his daughter called out after him,"Stay safe!" Moon's father turned and waved one last time before disappearing round a corner and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 3-The Annoying Ponies of Ponyville

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

That afternoon Moon Dancer was sitting by the fountain in the town square, a small pegasus filly called Scootaloo sat beside her. The pale yellow unicorn was teaching the younger filly how to read. Moon magically flipped the page and Scootaloo slowly began to articulate the words aloud. "The blue bird…that flies…over the dark…wood,"she said slowly stumbling slightly now and then. The unicorn beamed with pride. "That was amazing!"she cried. Scootaloo was about to read on when the headmare of the village school, Miss Cheerilee came storming up to the pair. "What on earth are you doing?"she demanded, glaring at Moon Dancer,"Teaching another filly to read? Isn't one enough?" Cowed, Scootaloo jumped off her perch and ran off. "We have to do something,"Moon Dancer murmured, gazing sadly after the filly. It was then a certain little hedgehog, who had been watching the whole affair, slipped away down a street.

Feather Bangs sighed as he thought about Moon. "You are the wildest…most gorgeous thing I have ever seen,"it was unclear whether he was talking about the mare…or himself. "Nobody deserves you. But at least I know our foals will be beautiful,"Feather continued, it was know obvious he was talking about Moon Dancer. "Am I catching you at a bad time?"Grubber asked, gingerly approaching the moody stallion. "What is it, Grubber?"Feather said impatiently. "A certain damsel is in distress,"the hedgehog smirked. "Ah!"the stallion grinned, perking up at once and striking a pose,"It's hero time!"

Miss Cheerilee was now giving poor Moon Dancer a twenty minute lecture on the importance of not letting fillies and colts indulge in something as trivial as reading. At first the unicorn had tried to protest but then after the first five minutes she simply gave up and bore the headmare's rant as patiently as she could. When Miss Cheerilee finally finished and left in a huff Moon Dancer slowly stood up and began to head home, thoroughly dispirited. Feather sidled up to her on cue. "Moon! I heard you had trouble with the Headmare. She never liked me either,"he smirked, then his expression turned serious,"Can I give you a little advice about the townsponies though? They're never going to trust the kind of change you're bringing." "All I wanted was to teach a filly to read,"the unicorn protested. "The only fillies you should concern yourself with…are your own,"the stallion hinted unsubtly. Moon Dancer gulped. "I'm…not ready to have any foals of my own yet,"she replied firmly. "Maybe you haven't met the right stallion,"Feather suggested, smiling pointedly at her. "It's a small village, Feather. I've met them all,"the unicorn sighed. "Well, maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed,"the golden stallion pushed and moved closer to Moon Dancer who rapidly backed away. "Look, Feather…we could never make each other happy,"she reasoned before adding,"Nopony can change _that_ much." "Oh Moon,"Feather sighed, patting her head,"Do you know what happens to spinsters in this village after their fathers die?" They passed an old mare wrapped in a filthy blanket. She held out her hooves crying,"Bits? Got any spare bits?" Moon Dancer regretfully shook her head. "They beg for scraps, like poor Granny Smith,"the stallion continued indicating towards the beggar mare as if she had just proved his point. "This is our world Moon. For simple ponies like us, it doesn't get any better,"he gave her a grin with half-lidded eyes, sure she would finally be won over. But Moon Dancer was having none of it. "I might be a farm mare. But I'm **not** simple…and I'm never going to marry you Feather. I'm sorry!"she cried and dashed away from him until she reached the foot of a hill. With a determined snort she began to climb. "Can you imagine? Me? The wife of that boorish…brainless…"she fumed to herself.

"MADAME FEATHER,

CAN'T YOU JUST SEE IT

MADAME FEATHER,

HIS LITTLE WIFE

UGH!

NO SIR, NOT ME,

I GUARANTEE IT.

I WANT MUCH MORE THAN THIS PROVINCIAL LIFE!"

Moon Dancer reached the top of the hill, a light breeze blew and she surveyed the village and dark forest below. She relished in her newfound freedom.

"I WANT ADVENTURE

IN THE GREAT WIDE SOMEWHERE.

I WANT IT MORE THAN I CAN TELL

AND FOR ONCE IT MIGHT BE GRAND,

TO HAVE SOMEPONY UNDERSTAND.

I WANT SO MUCH MORE THAN THEY'VE GOT PLANNED…"


	5. Chapter 4

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 4-Discord's Castle

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Moon's father surveyed the dark trees around him. It was getting late and extremely cold. So cold in fact that it was snowing. "The woods are lovely. I only wish I knew where I was,"he sighed. He had been searching for the market for over four hours now and the stallion knew he was very lost. Suddenly the path forked. After pondering for a moment Moon's father took the right path. The trees arched over his head and the old stallion began to feel uneasy. He sensed something was watching him and turned round only to see four pairs of green eyes glowing menacingly through the trees. Timberwolves. Moon's father took off his cloak falling to the forest floor in his haste, the wooden canines chased after him in hot pursuit. Finally he managed to lose them and he burst through the undergrowth. A tall iron gate stood slightly ajar. Through this gate their stood a magnificent castle, Discord's castle to be precise. Moon's father shook with cold and in desperation trotted through the gate and through the huge lawn full of sculpted bushes and fountains. He stumbled up one of the pair a marble staircases. The torches on the door burned brightly. The old stallion was about to knock on the massive oak door when it suddenly swung open. Moon's father unsteadily walked into the gigantic, ornate foyer with golden columns and rich decorations. The stallion gazed around in wonder for of course he had never heard about this place before. "Hello? Hello?!"he called nervously,"Sorry to intrude. I'm just a traveller…seeking shelter from the storm. Sorry to disturb you. Anypony home? Anypony awake?!" In the corner of the room a candlestick with a pony face stirred. "He must of lost his way in the woods,"the candlestick murmured looking at the intruder. "Shut up, you idiot!"a rather familiar looking clock snapped. He too had the face of a pony. Moon's father turned, startled by the noise. "Excuse me?"he asked coming over. The clock and the candlestick remained motionless. The old stallion looked at the finely carved clock and candlestick, admiring their beautiful craftsmanship. "Hmm. Beautiful. Extraordinary,"he smiled then moved on. "A man of taste,"the candlestick grinned as soon as the stallion was out of earshot. "He was talking about me,"the clock huffed. "Well, wherever you are. I'm just going to warm myself by the fire,"Moon's father called out and went over to the little fireplace and held out his hooves,"That's better. Much better." When he was sufficiently warmed the old stallion moved into the next room in which he found huge wooden table but with only one place laid at the head. A selection of fine food lay around the top, as if it had been laid just for him. "Ooh, thank you,"the old stallion said in delight. He sat down and eagerly piled his plate full of food. Suddenly his teacup moved. It was a very small teacup that was orange and had purple patterns painted on it, their was a little chip on its edge. "Mum said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary,"the teacup piped cheerily then its expression turned apologetic,"Sorry." "It's alright,"the old stallion smiled kindly. Then he realised he was talking to a teacup and hurriedly jumped up and ran back to the door muttering,"I, uh…cannot, thank you enough for your hospitality. I'll…I'll bid you adieu and…good night!" And with that Moon's father fled out the door and down the steps. Discord watched him curiously as the old stallion fled. Then Moon's father remembered something. "A rose!"he cried turning around,"I promised Moon a rose." Then as if it had heard him the stallion glimpsed a gorgeous white rose, covered with frost and hanging from a bush. Moon's father quickly cut it and turned to face…Discord himself.

Moon Dancer paced up and down inside the kitchen. Something didn't feel right. She tried to tell herself that her father had gone to market and always returned safely. But that didn't stop the feeling of foreboding she had in her stomach. Finally she could bear it know longer and cantered out of the house after her father. The snow was now falling thickly as Moon entered the forest using the glow from her horn to guide her. After what seemed like days she finally reached a clearing…and stopped cold. There half buried in snow was her fathers cloak. Fear flashed through and she magicked the cloak around herself then ran on crying,"Papa! Papa!" Then she took came across the castle and charged up the steps for the snow was almost blizzard like now. A seventh sense told her that her father was here, somewhere and she pushed open the door and stormed inside, too worried to bother about breaking and entering other ponies' houses. "Look, Hoity!"the candlestick gasped when he caught sight of Moon Dancer."A beautiful mare!"he exclaimed. "Yes! I can see it's a mare,"the clock grumped,"I lost my hooves, not my eyes." "But what if she is the one? The one who will break the spell?"the candlestick chirped excitedly jumping up and down. "Who said that? Who's there?"Moon asked spinning around. "Uh-oh,"the candlestick whispered. Moon Dancer rushed down some spiral steps where her father was hunched in a tiny cell, she had enchanted the cloak so that it would glow whenever she got close to her father. "Papa? Papa, is that you?"Moon cried. "Moon! How did you find me?"her father beamed overjoyed at seeing her. They embraced through the bars. "Your hooves are ice. We need to get you home,"the unicorn muttered trying to break the lock with her magic. "Moon, you must leave at once! This castle is alive! Now go, before he finds you!"her father cried his eyes wide with fear. "Who?"Moon Dancer asked. Then she heard a rustling in the shadows. "Who's there? Who are you?"she demanded. "Who are you?"a voice returned. "I've come for my father,"Moon snapped defiantly. "Your father is a thief,"the voice snarled. "Liar!"the unicorn cried angrily. "He stole a rose,"the voice continued. "I asked for the rose. Punish me, not him,"Moon said. "NO!"her father screamed,"He means forever. Apparently, that's what happens around her when you pick a flower." "A life sentence for a _rose_?"Moon Dancer asked incredulously. "I received eternal damnation for one. I'm merely locking him away,"the voice reasoned,"Now, do you still wish to take your father's place?" "Come into the light,"Moon said slowly. A figure stepped out of the shadow. A hideous creature with the body of a furry snake, wings, a paw, a claw, a dragon leg, two mismatched horns and a goat leg and face. Moon Dancer expression faltered slightly but she stood her ground. "Choose,"Discord commanded. "Moon, I won't let you do this. I lost your mother. I won't lose you too. Now go. Go!"Moon's father shouted from behind the bars. "Alright Papa, I'll leave,"the unicorn conceded then turned back to Discord,"I need a minute alone with him." When the draconequus didn't move she glared at him. "Are you so cold-hearted you won't allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye?"Moon asked. Eventually Discord sighed,"Forever can wait a minute I suppose. But when this door closes, it will not open again." Then, with click of his claw he vanished. Moon pressed her head against the bars. "I should have been with you,"she whispered. "Oh no no. Moon, listen to me. It's alright. Now go. Live your life. And forget me,"her father said stoically. "Forget you? Everything I am is because of you!"the pale yellow unicorn cried her voice breaking. "I love you Moon. Don't be afraid,"the old stallion soothed. "I love you too Papa,"Moon choked then smiled up at him determinedly,"I'm not afraid." Then with a pop Moon teleported herself inside the cell and her father out of it. "I will escape. I promise,"she told her dazed father who was still recovering from the teleportation. "What?"he cried, then a look of horror dawned on his face when he realised what his daughter had done. Discord reappeared. "You took his place,"he said looking at the unicorn in surprise. "He's my father,"Moon shot back. "He's a fool,"the draconequus snapped,"And so are you." "MOON!"her father bellowed desperately trying to unlock the cell door. With a sigh Discord levitated the old stallion into the air. "No! Don't hurt him!"the unicorn cried in anguish. But Discord just snapped his claw a second time and her father vanished. Then the draconequus himself left Moon Dancer. Her father reappeared in the forest but nowhere near the castle. Back at the castle it was only then, after there was nopony left that Moon allowed herself to cry. Floods of tears poured down her face and she curled up into a little ball, ready to spend eternity in the tiny cell. Then she looked up to see the candlestick she had seen speak hop into view. At this point she was too miserable to care about the fact it was alive, she was just glad to have some company. The candlestick bowed low. "Forgive my intrusion mademoiselle…but I have come to escort you to your room,"it said respectfully. "My room?"Moon Dancer asked, astonished,"But I thought…" "Oh, what? That (he imitated Discord's voice) 'Once this door closes it will not open again'?"the candlestick grinned,"I know. He gets _**so**_ dramatic." The candlestick promptly produced a key and unlocked the cell door. Moon Dancer stepped out unsurely. She looked down at the pony-faced candlestick. "What are you?"Moon asked. "I am Cheese Sandwich!"the candlestick declared proudly. "And you can talk?"she continued. "Well of course he can talk. It's all he ever does,"a snobby voice sniffed. The unicorn looked up to see a clock descending the stairs. "Now, Cheese Sandwich. As head of the household I demand you return her to her cell at once,"the clock commanded. Unfazed Cheese simply replied,"What would you rather be Hoity Toity? A stallion, or a mantle piece?" When the clock could think of no retort he turned to Moon Dancer. "Ready, Miss?"he grinned, when Moon hesitated he nodded,"Trust me." The unicorn decided she had nothing left to lose and began to follow Cheese up the stairs. Seeing that he couldn't win this battle Hoity huffily followed after them. The clock looked sheepishly up at Moon and in more polite tones said,"You must forgive first impressions. I hope you're not too startled." "Why would I be startled?"the unicorn smiled,"I'm talking to a candle." "Candlebra, please,"Cheese corrected,"Enormous difference. But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now…so feel free to go wherever you like. Except the West Wing." "Which we do not have,"Hoity added pointedly and glared at Cheese. Moon Dancer was at once filled with curiosity. "Why? What's in the West Wing?"she asked. "Oh nothing,"the candlestick said airily. "Storage space,"Hoity Toity coughed. "Storage space, that's it. Yes, that's it,"Cheese agreed hastily then gestured left with a candle,"This way please. To the East Wing. Or as I like to call it, the only wing. Watch your step, s'il vous plait!"Cheese then flung open double doors to reveal a gorgeous, gigantic bedchamber. "Welcome to your new home. It's modest, but comfortable,"he grinned. "It's beautiful!"Moon Dancer gasped. "But of course! Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle,"the candlestick said. "Oh dear!"a pink pony-faced feather duster exclaimed approaching them,"We were not expecting guests." She turned the Moon Dancer. "Don't worry my dear. I'll have the place spotless in no time!"the feather duster chirped enthusiastically. Then she looked at Cheese,"This plan of yours is dangerous." "I would risk anything to kiss you again, Pinkie Pie,"the candlestick declared, reaching out for the feather duster. "No, my love. I've been burned by you before,"Pinkie giggled,"We must be strong." "How can I be strong when you make me so weak?"Cheese smiled lovingly up at his beloved. "Is everything here alive?"Moon asked, walking over to the dressing table. She picked up a hairbrush. "Hello, what's your name?"she asked gently. "That is a _hairbrush_ ,"Hoity Toity sniffed. Suddenly the white and purple wardrobe gave a loud snore expelling several corsets from her drawers and making the unicorn jump. "Do not be alarmed. This is just your wardrobe,"the clock assured her,"Meet Madame Rarity. A great singer. When she can stay awake." The wardrobe awoke at this. "Hoity Toity!"she exclaimed indignantly,"A diva needs her beauty sleep." The wardrobe began to drift off again. "Stay with us, Madame. We finally have somepony for you to dress!"the clock cried. The effect was instantaneous, Madame Rarity jerked awake and beamed brightly when she caught sight of Moon Dancer. "Finally…a mare!"Rarity looked the unicorn up and down critically. "Pretty eyes. Proud face. Perfect canvas. Yes! I will find you something worthy of a princess!"the wardrobe squealed in excitement. "Oh, I'm not a princess,"Moon Dancer blushed. "Nonsense!"Rarity pooh-poohed,"Now, lets see what I've got in my drawers." A drawer shot open and out flew a ton of dust and some moths. "Oh! How embarrassing!"the wardrobe blushed,"Opal, come help Mama!" A white foot rest that slightly resembled a cat stalked into the room. The wardrobe held up a large puffed out white petticoat then hundreds of bits of pink fabric swirled around Moon Dancer. Opal held onto the largest one as the wrapped itself around the unicorn. Then "Perfecto!"Madame Rarity cried and plonked a huge white wig complete with pink bows on top of poor Moon's head. The whole effect was quite ridiculous with the huge fuchsia ensemble and bending wig. The other household objects looked at Moon with barely disguised laughs then slowly backed out the door with Opal too slipping out through the closing door. Exhausted by that last effort the wardrobe once more fell asleep leaving Moon in the appalling outfit and surrounded by pink fabric.


	6. Chapter 5

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 4-Feather Bangs

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Feather Bangs was feeling depressed. He was sitting in the local pub with Grubber while checking his reflection and drinking beer. "Picture it Grubber,"he sighed, trying to distract himself,"A rustic cabin. My newly grown carrots roasting on a fire…adorable foals running around us as my love…rubs my tired hooves. But what does Moon say? 'I will never marry you, Feather!" He sighed grumpily and continued to sulk. "You know, there are other mares out there,"the hedgehog tried. "A great bull rider does not waste his time on calves,"the golden stallion humphed. That was when Grubber decided it was time for a song to help Feather regain his overblown ego.

"GOSH IT DISTURBS ME TO SEE YOU FEATHER,

LOOKING SO DOWN IN THE DUMPS.

EVERY STALLION HERE'D LOVE TO BE YOU, FEATHER

EVEN WHEN TAKING YOUR LUMPS

THERE'S NOPONY IN TOWN AS ADMIRED AS YOU,

AND IT'S NOT VERY HARD TO SEE WHY

NO PONY'S SLICK AS FEATHER

NO PONY'S QUICK AS FEATHER

NO PONY'S NECK'S AS INCREDIBLY THICK AS FEATHER

FOR THERE NO STALLION IN TOWN HALF AS TANNED

Mares,"PERFECT, A PURE PARAGON."

Grubber,"YOU CAN ASK ANY TOM, DICK OR STANLEY

AND THEY CAN TELL YOU WHOSE TEAM THEY PREFER TO BE ON"

Ponies,"WHO PLAYS DARTS LIKE FEATHER?

BREAKS HEARTS LIKE FEATHER?

WHO'S MUCH MORE THAN THE SUM OF HIS PARTS LIKE FEATHER?"

Grubber had been running from place to place, jumping up on tables ensuring all the ponies joined in and acted out the parts. A squeaky accordion accompanied the rowdy singing. Three almost identical looking earth-pony mares sat on beam and gazed at the stallion in question adoringly and swayed along to the song. Feeling once more self assured Feather Bangs gave cocky grin and joined in.

"AS A SPECIMEN, YES I'M INTIMIDATING!"he sung.

"MY WHAT A GUY, THAT FEATHER!"all the ponies adjoined.

"I needed encouragement,"Feather said looking fondly at the hedgehog,"Thank you, Grubber." "Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you,"the hedgehog grinned. Feather gave him a look. "Too much?"Grubber squeaked. "Yep!"the stallion nodded. Everypony then took up the chorus again and Feather and Grubber danced along.

All,

"NO PONY FIGHTS LIKE FEATHER

DOUSES LIGHTS LIKE FEATHER

IN A WRESTLING MATCH NO ONE BITES LIKE FEATHER."

Feather jumped onto a table and drew out his sword,

"WHEN I FIGHT, I SNEAK UP WITH MY QUIVER

AND MY OPPONENTS SAY A PRAYER."

Everypony,"AAHHH…"

Feather,

"FIRST I CAREFULLY AIM FOR THE LIVER,

THEN I SHOOT THEM FROM BEHIND

IS THAT FAIR?

I DON'T CARE!"

Everypony,

"NO PONY HITS LIKE FEATHER,

MATCHES WITS LIKE FEATHER

IN A SPITTING MATCH,

NO PONY SPITS LIKE FEATHER."

Feather,

"I'M ESPECIALLY GOOD AT EXPECTORATING!"

He demonstrated and everypony cheered,"OOH! TEN POINTS FOR FEATHER!"

"Thank you. Thank you,"the golden stallion bowed gracefully in then launched into yet another verse,

"WHEN I WAS A COLT

I ATE FOUR DOZEN OATS EVERY MORNING,

TO HELP ME GET LARGE

AND NOW THAT I'M GROWN,

I EAT FIVE DOZEN OATS

SO I'M ROUGHLY THE SIZE OF A BARGE!"

Everypony,

"HEY! HEY!

HEY!

HEY!

HEY!

HEY! HEY!

HEY! HEY! HEY!

WHO HAS BRAINS LIKE FEATHER,

ENTERTAINS LIKE FEATHER

WHO CAN MAKE UP

THESE ENDLESS REFRAINS LIKE FEATHER!"

Feather,"I USE GOLD IN ALL MY DECORATING!"

Grubber,

"SAY IT AGAIN!

WHO'S STALLION AMONG STALLIONS?

WHO'S A SUPER SUCCESS?

DON'T YOU KNOW?

CAN'T YOU GUESS?

ASK HIS FANS, AND HIS FIVE HANGERS-ON

THERE'S JUST ONE COLT IN TOWM

WHO'S GOT ALL OF IT DOWN

AND HIS NAME'S, F-E-A, I BELIEVE THERE'S ANOTHER 'T'"

Grubber broke off. "It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and never had to spell it before,"he bumbled apologetically. Luckily nopony noticed and just went straight into their dramatic finishing positions.

Everypony,"FEATHER!"

"Oh, Grubber, you're the best,"the golden stallion grinned jumping down from the table as everypony went back to their business. "How is it no mare has snatched you up yet?"Feather asked. "I've been told I'm too clingy, but I really don't get it,"Grubber shrugged. Suddenly the doors swung open and Moon's father staggered inside. "Please, please. Somepony, somepony. You, help…"he muttered incoherently before collapsing. "Whoa, whoa,"a red stallion soothed and helped him up and towards the fire. "You must help me. It's Moon! He's got, he's got Moon. She's locked in a dungeon,"the old stallion cried. Instantly Feather Bangs leapt to his hooves and strode over to Moon's father. "Who's got her?!"he demanded. "A beast! A huge, horrid, monstrous beast!"the old stallion shouted, then he his expression grew angry as everypony around him started to laugh. "My daughter's life is in danger! Why do you laugh?! It's not a joke,"Moon's father rounded on the townsponies furiously,"His castle is hidden in the woods. It's already winter there!" "Winter in _June_?!"a townspony snorted disbelievingly. "Crazy old stallion!"another shouted mockingly. "Listen to me! The beast is real!"the old stallion yelled desperately,"Do you understand?! Will no pony help me?!" Just as he began to feel that it was hopeless Feather Bangs stepped forward. "I'll help,"he said stoically. Instantly the laughter stopped and everypony looked at the golden stallion I disbelief, including Moon's father. "What?"he whispered, not daring to believe it,"You will?" Feather Bangs turned to face the crowd,"Everypony…stop making fun of this stallion at once." "Captain, thank you,"the old stallion cried gratefully. "Don't thank me, lead us to the beat,"the golden stallion commanded gravely.


	7. Chapter 6

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 5-Be Our Guest

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

The little teacup that had startled Moon's father hopped up and down excitedly in the palace kitchen. "Mama! There's a mare in the castle!"she squealed enthusiastically. "Yes, Scootaloo, we know!"smiled a powder blue teapot with pink and white painted patterns. "What kind of tea does she like?"Scootaloo piped looking along a shelf of tea boxes,"Herbal, oolong…chamomile? I'm just too excited!" "Slow down before you break your handle!"her mother laughed. "Heads up, Mrs Cake!"cried Cheese the candlestick as he spun into the kitchen. "Oh! Cheese!"laughed Mrs Cake in surprise. Suddenly Discord appeared and looked far from happy when he saw what was happening. "Oh!"the teapot gasped nervously. "Be calm. Let me do the talking,"the candlestick whispered assuringly. "You're making her dinner!"Discord growled. "We thought you might appreciate the company,"Cheese tried and grinned hopefully. "Master, I just want to assure you…,"Hoity Toity huffed hopping onto the table,"I had no part in this hopeless plan. Preparing her dinner, designing a gown for her, giving her…a suite in the East Wing!" "You have her a _bedroom_?!"the draconequus roared. "No, no, no,"Cheese lied backing away. "He gave her a bedroom. This is true,"the clock said sternly, then his expression softened,"But if this mare is the one who can break the spell…then maybe you could start by using dinner to charm her." "Good thinking, Hoity,"the candlestick agreed. "What?! That is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. Charm the prisoner!"Discord humphed. "But you must try Master,"Hoity Toity insisted,"With every passing day we become less pony-like." "She's the daughter of a common theif. What kind of pony do you think that makes her?,"the draconequus snorted contemptuously. "Oh, but you can't judge ponies by who their father is, now can you?"the clock said gently.

With a sigh of resignation Discord snapped his claw and they appeared outside the door to Moon Dancer's bedchamber. The draconequus banged loudly upon it. "You'll join me for dinner,"he growled,"That's not a request." "Gently Master,"Mrs Cake chided,"The mare lost her father…and her freedom in one day." "Yes,"Cheese nodded,"The poor thing is probably in there scared to death." In actual fact Moon was actually trying to figure out the best possible escape plan. When she had tried to teleport she would only get out for half a second before appearing right back in the room. Moon had realised that the beast she had seen must have extremely powerful magic, far greater than her own and trying to escape using magic would be futile. So the unicorn had tied her bedsheets and blankets together to make a long strip of fabric to act as a rope. Now she was just calculating how high her window was from the ground. Discord's knocking made her stop cold. "Just a minute!"she called and hastily stuffed the makeshift rope under the bed. "You see? There she is!"Cheese smiled in relief for their had been a rather ominous pause and they had all begun to wonder if the mare had escaped or died or something like that. "Now remember be gentle,"said Hoity. "Kind!"added Cheese. "Sweet!"beamed the teapot. "And when she opens the door. Give her a dashing, debonair smile! Come, come. Show me that smile!"the candlestick encouraged. Discord gave a hideous grimace making Cheese and the other servants recoil in horror. "Ah mon dieu!"he exclaimed. "Oh no,"Hoity sighed. "Will you join me for dinner?"Discord asked somewhat awkwardly through the pale blue door. "You've taken me as your prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?!"the pale yellow unicorn demanded. Discord's face grew red with anger and he swelled up like a furious tick. "Uh-oh, he's losing it,"Cheese gulped. "Oh dear!"Mrs Cake moaned. "I told you to join me for dinner,"the draconequus snapped, his eyes glinting dangerously. "And I told you _no_!"Moon fired back. Just then Scootaloo came hopping up. "Oooh! What time is it? What's happening?"she queried. "I'd starve before I ate dinner with _you_ ,"the unicorn hissed furiously. "Go ahead and starve!"he shouted equally angry. Then he stormed off down the corridor muttering,"If she doesn't eat with me…then she doesn't eat at all! Idiots!" "You can't talk to us like that! I forbid it!"Hoity fumed after his master's retreating figure as he came out from behind a table leg. The draconequus stormed into the West Wing. There stood Luna's enchanted rose in a glass covering. Most of the petals had already fallen to the table on which it stood. Discord watched helplessly as yet another petal fell…time was running out. The draconequus picked up a small mirror. "Show me the mare,"he growled at it. Instantly a picture of Moon Dancer lying on her bed swirled into view, for this was no ordinary mirror. Discord simply watched her, his expression unreadable.

In the kitchen the palace staff/objects were growing more desperate by the minute. "I grew three more feathers. And I just plucked yesterday!"Pinkie the feather duster wailed. "I know, darling,"Cheese soothed,"I'm getting more metallic every day!" He twisted his hoof/candle holder and it squeaked loudly. "Oh, no. It's happening again!"Hoity groaned as he clock hands began to spin uncontrollably around his pony/clock face. "Pardon me,"the clock excused himself. All the objects were also getting rather scared. "Oh, everypony, calm yourselves,"Mrs Cake the teapot ordered from atop a tea tray,"We still have time." "Mama…am I ever going to be a filly again?"Scootaloo asked. "Oh, yes Scootaloo. You'll have your days in the sun again,"her mother promised,"You just leave it to me." With a determined look in her eyes Mrs Cake ordered the enchanted tea tray out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Moon Dancer huddled against the back of her enormous bed. Her latest exchange with Discord had drained her completely and she felt in no state to climb out a window goodness knows how many metres from the ground. A knock at the door sent her curling up even tighter. "Go away!"she shouted thinking it was Discord. "Don't worry dear,"a friendly voice called,"It's only Mrs Cake." The door opened and the enchanted tea tray rolled inside. The unicorn sighed in relief when she saw the teapot. "Oh!"Mrs Cake exclaimed looking at Moon for the first time,"Aren't you a vision. How lovely to make your acquaintance. It's a very long journey. Let me fix you up before you go." The teapot smiled. "I find…that most troubles seem less troubling…after a bracing cup off tea,"Mrs Cake said as she poured some tea into Scootaloo who dashed forward eagerly. "Slowly now Scootaloo,"her mother reminded. "Pleased to meet you,"the teacup grinned up at Moon,"Wanna see me do a trick?" Scootaloo flipped some sugar into the air with her handle, it landed with a soft plop into the tea. "Scootaloo!"Mrs Cake admonished then turned back to the unicorn,"That was a very brave thing you did for your father, dearie." Moon Dancer blushed slightly. "Yes, we all think so,"Cheese said hopping into the room. "I'm worried about him. He's never been on his own,"the unicorn admitted anxiously. "Cheer up poppet. Things will turn out in the end. You'll feel a lot better…after dinner,"the teapot smiled. Moon was once again very surprised. "But he said,'If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all',"the unicorn said in confusion. "Mmmm, creatures say a lot of things in anger,"Mrs Cake sighed then smiled,"It is our choice whether to listen or not." The tea tray began to wheel out of the room. "You coming, poppet?"the teapot called back to the startled Moon Dancer.

Cheese Sandwich dashed into the kitchen. "Go! They are coming! Final checks everypony! Tout de suite!"he ordered the formerly pony now inanimate object kitchen staff who speeded up their efforts in preparing Moon's dinner."Oh no you don't!"cried Hoity Toity huffing after the nimble candlestick,"If the master finds out you violated his orders and fed her he will blame me!" "Yes, I will make sure of it!"Cheese laughed, then just as the clock looked as though he might spontaneously combust the candlestick hurriedly said,"I am telling you. This mare is the _one_. They must fall in love if we are ever to become ponies again. And how can they fall in love if she stays in her room?" The

candlestick jumped up onto a table where a pony cloth was wiping it down. "Hey chapeau, you missed a spot,"Cheese pointed to smudge of dirt which was immediately wiped away. "You know she'll never love him,"Hoity reminded him. "A broken clock is right two times a day, mon ami…but this is not one of those times. So stand up straight! It's time to sparkle!,"the candlestick grinned at the clock then vaulted onto the large pony oven/stove. He began to taste the various soups and other delicacies inside the alive, clanging pots and pans. "Mmm! I have no taste buds but I can tell this is exquisite,"Cheese exclaimed in delight then went back to ordering the objects around. "Pepper, get crackling! Salt, shake a leg! Not so loud, keep it down!"he cried. The candlestick hopped into the huge dining room. "But what is dinner…without a little music?"Cheese grinned, bouncing up to a snowy white grand piano with cream and blue keys that stood in the corner. "Maestro Fancy Pants, are you ready?"he asked. "It has been so long since I've performed. I can barely even remember how,"the piano sighed then played a couple of flat notes several of his keys falling of in the process. "Oh! Aah! Another cavity!"Fancy groaned. "Maestro, your wife is upstairs…finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She's counting on you to help us break the curse,"Cheese said earnestly. "Then I shall play my through my dental pain!"the Maestro declared and burst out into a loud rendition of Mozartingale's Moonlight Sonata. "Maestro play quietly, please,"the candlestick said. "Oh, quietly,"Fancy Pants muttered grumpily,"Sotto voice! Of course!" The piano began to play a soft, light tune. "Are there any other _tasteless demands_ you wish to make upon my artistry?"he asked the candlestick sarcastically. "No that's it,"Cheese assured him. Just then the dining room doors swung upon and in rolled the tea tray with Mrs Cake and Scootaloo, they were closely followed by Moon Dancer. "There you are dear,"the teapot smiled as the unicorn approached the head of the gigantic varnished oaken table. The dining room was shrouded in darkness and silence. There was no sign of any food, or cutlery for that matter. Then Cheese Sandwich hopped out of the darkness. "Ma chere mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure…that we welcome you tonight. Here! And now…we invite you to relax,"the candlestick bowed and smiled. A castle object pulled out a chair and Moon Dancer sat in it as Cheese continued,"Let us pull up a chair…as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner!" Instantly the dining hall was lit up with hundreds of pony candlesticks that looked exactly like Cheese. Live bowls, cups, dishes, cutlery and plates hopped onto the table, dancing and singing,

"BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST

PUT OUR SERVICE TO THE TEST

TIE YOUR NAPKIN ROUND YOUR NECK, CHERIE

AND WE'LL PROVIDE THE REST

SOUP DU JOUR, HOT HORS D'OEUVRES

WHY WE ONLY LIVE TO SERVE!

TRY THE GREY STUFF, IT'S DELICIOUS

DON'T BELIEVE ME? ASK THE DISHES

THEY CAN SING, THEY CAN DANCE

AFTER ALL MISS, THIS IS PRANCE!

AND THE DINNER HERE IS NEVER SECOND BEST

GO ON, UNFOLD YOUR MENU

TAKE A GLANCE, AND THEN YOU'LL

BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST

OUI, BE OUR GUEST

OOH!

BEEF RAGOUT, CHEESE SOUFFLÉ

PIE AND PUDDING EN FLAMB

WE'LL PREPARE AND SERVE WITH FLAIR

A CULINARY CABARET

YOU'RE ALONE AND YOU'RE SCARED

BUT THE BANQUET'S ALL PREPARED

NO ONE'S GLOOMY OR COMPLAINING

WHILE THE FLATWARE'S ENTERTAINING.

WE TELL JOKES"

Cheese,

"I DO TRICKS

ASK MY FELLOW CANDLESTICKS"

All,

"AND IT'S ALL IN PERFECT TASTE, THAT YOU CAN BET

COME ON A LIFT YOUR GLASS

YOU'VE WON YOUR OWN FREE PASS

TO BE OUR GUEST, IF YOU'RE STRESSED

IT'S FINE DINING WE SUGGEST

BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST

BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST

LIFE IS SO UNNERVING

FOR A SERVANT WHO'S NOT SERVING

HE'S NOT WHOLE WITHOUT A SOUL TO WAIT UPON.

SUDDENLY THOSE GOOD OLD DAYS ARE GONE

TOO LONG WE'VE BEEN RUSTING

NEEDING SO MUCH MORE THAN DUSTING

NEEDING EXERCISE, A CHANCE TO USE OUR SKILLS

MORE DAYS WE JUST LAY AROUND THE CASTLE

FLABBY, FAT AND LAZY

YOU WALKED IN AND WHOOPS-A-DAISY

IT'S A GUEST, IT'S A GUEST

SAKES ALIVE, WELL, I'LL BE BLESSED

WINE'S BEEN POURED

AND THANK THE LORD."

Cheese,"I'VE HAD THE NAPKINS FRESHLY PRESSED"

All,"WITH DESSERT."

Mrs Cake,

"SHE'LL WANT TEA!

AND MY DEAR THAT'S FINE BY ME

WHILE THE CUP S DO THEIR SOFT-SHOEING

I'LL BE BUBBLING, I'LL BE BREWING

I'LL GET IT WARM, PIPING HOT

CELESTIA'S SAKE, WHERE'S THE SPOT?"

All,

"CLEAN IT UP, WE WANT THE COMPANY IMPRESSED."

Mrs Cake,"WILL THAT BE ONE LUMP OR TWO?"

All,

"FOR YOU, OUR GUEST

SHE'S OUR GUEST

BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST

OUR COMMAND, IS YOUR REQUEST

IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE WE'VE HAD ANYPONY HERE

AND WE'RE OBSESSED

WITH YOUR MEAL, WITH YOUR EASE

YES INDEED, WE'RE HERE TO PLEASE

WHILE THE CANDLELIGHT'S STILL GLOWING

LET US HELP YOU, KEEP YOU GOING

COURSE BY COURSE!

ONE BY ONE!

'TIL YOU SHOUT 'ENOUGH I'M DONE!'

THEN WE'LL SING YOU OFF TO SLEEP

AS YOU DIGEST

TONIGHT YOU'LL PROP YOUR HOOVES UP

BUT FOR KNOW LET'S EAT UP!

BE OUR GUEST

BE OUR GUEST

PLEASE BE OUR GUEST!"


	8. Chapter 7

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 7 – Timberwolves

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Numerous magical indoor fireworks went off above the castle objects heads and arched in a kaleidoscope of bright colours. It was extraordinarily beautiful and Moon Dancer was touched by the obvious care and time that had gone into her dinner preparations. "Pudding?"asked Cheese with a demure grin. "I don't understand why you're being so kind to me,"said the unicorn in amazement,"Surely you're just as trapped here as I am. Don't you want to escape?" "The Master's not as terrible as he appears. Somewhere, deep in his soul there's a prince…a fellow who's just waiting to be set free,"smiled Mrs Cake. Moon Dancer nodded and took a bite of her food. It really was the best thing she had ever tasted. "Cheese mentioned something about a West Wing…"she said curiously. "Oh, never mind about that,"the teapot dismissed,"Off to bed with you poppet." Mrs Cake shooed the pale yellow unicorn out of the dining room and up the stairs. "Good night,"Moon called over her shoulder. "Nighty-night, straight to bed,"the teapot called back. The unicorn however did not go to bed, instead she slipped into the forbidden West Wing. Catching sight of the rose in the glass case she immediately went to investigate, intrigued by its magical aura. She lifted her hoof to touch the glass case. Suddenly Discord burst into the room in a furious rage. "What are you doing here?! What did you do to it?!"he snarled stalking up to Moon Dancer who immediately backed away in terror. "N..n..nothing,"she stammered nervously. "Do you realise you could of dammed us all! Get out of here! Go!"the draconequus roared in the mare's face. His red and yellow eyes burned and he suddenly seemed gigantic. Moon didn't need to be told twice and galloped out of the West Wing and down the stairs to the foyer. "Mademoiselle, where are you going?"Cheese cried in horror. "Getting out of here,"the unicorn snorted determinedly and headed for the door. "Stop!"the candlestick yelled frantically,"Don't go! It's dangerous out there!" The castle objects desperately tried to prevent her from leaving but Moon Dancer was having none of it. Just as they all lunges at her she ducked underneath them and sprinted out the door, never once looking back. Through the deep snow she went never stopping until she finally came to a frosty glade where she halted, panting for breath. It was only then that she realised that she could of just teleported herself back home. Moon groaned in frustration before remembering that she had never actually teleported over such a long distance and she wasn't sure if she could actually do it. A snarl from behind her made the unicorn spin around only to see three Timberwolves stalking up to her, their green eyes glowing and their wooden teeth bared menacingly. Normally Moon Dancer would of just used her magic to defend herself but she was absolutely exhausted and could not even do a simple levitation spell at this moment. Moon desperately looked around for an escape route but she was surrounded and the Timberwolves were closing in on her. Just as the unicorn smelt their rancid breath and lost all hope, a sudden force knocked the wolves back. Stunned, Moon Dancer looked up to see Discord blast her would-be-eaters with beams of neon yellow magic. Not wanting to lose their prey the wolves fought back with surprising strength and succeeded in knocking the draconequus to the ground, despite all his beastly powers. With his last once of strength Discord turned the Timberwolves into chihuahuas and sent them running. Then he collapsed back into the snow, utterly drained. The mare didn't question how he had known she was in peril or why he had come to rescue her, instead she rushed over to the draconequus and tried to help him up. It was no use, Discord simply lay there and maimed slightly. Panicked the unicorn redoubled her efforts. Tears ran down her face as she really didn't want him to die saving her. Wrapping her hooves around him she whispered,"You have to help me. You have to stand."

"I'm sure this is the way,"Moon's father said as he led Feather and Grubber down a thin path in the Everfree Forest. Timberwolves howled in the distance. "You hear those wolves. That means we're getting close to the castle,"he continued. Feather Bangs grunted in annoyance. They had been walking through the forest for over two hours now and there had been no sign of Moon Dancer, or a hideous beast for that matter. All that it seemed the crazy old stallion had been telling the truth about so far was the fact that winter had indeed come early in this part of the forest. A frozen twig caught in his perfectly styled forelock and the stallion decided this mad expedition had gone to far. "Look, enough is enough. We have to turn back,"he snorted impatiently and began to head back with Grubber hot on his heels. "Stop! That's it! That's it!"the old stallion cried, gesturing frantically at a tree he recognised from his earlier Timberwolf encounter,"That's the tree. I'm sure of it. It was downed by lightning at the time. But now…it's resumed an upright position…through some sort of magic or other…" He trailed off lamely. "You really wanna marry into this family?"the hedgehog asked Feather sceptically. "So, that means…that the castle is that- No, the castle is that way. Definitely that way,"Moon Dancer's father muttered to himself pacing backwards and forwards through the snow, trying to gage his bearings. The golden stallion swelled red with frustration. "I'm done playing this game of yours! Where is Moon?!"he exploded storming up to Moon's father and shaking him by the collar. "The beast took her and she-"the old stallion started to say. "There are no such things as beasts. Or talking teacups! Or magic!"Feather growled,"But there are Timberwolves, frostbite and starvation." Grubber saw that Feather was about to blow his fuse and tried to intervene. "Deep breaths Feather. Deep breaths,"the hedgehog soothed. The golden stallion inhaled and exhaled a few times and calmed down considerably. Feather turned back to Moon's father. "Why don't we just turn around. Go back to Ponyville. I'm sure Moon Dancer is at home, cooking up a lovely dinner,"he said reasonably. "If you think I made all this up…why did you offer to help me?"the old stallion asked Feather suspiciously. "Because I want to marry your daughter!"the golden stallion exclaimed,"Now, let's go home." "Moon is not at home,"the mare's father muttered,"She's with the-" "You say beast one more time…I will feed you to the Timberwolves!"Feather Bangs threatened menacingly taking a step towards the frail, old stallion. "Feather! Stop! Think happy thoughts. Go back to the war. Blood. Explosions. Countless widows,"Grubber said as he hastily came between the pair and pushed the golden stallion back. But as the hedgehog's words washed over the stallion, an evil plan began to formulate in his mind. "Widows. That's it. That's it!"he smirked evilly and bounded up to Moon's father. "Sorry, old bean. That was no way to talk to my future father-in-law,"he said with a suave grin. "Future father-in-law?!"cried Moon's father in horror. "Yeah!"Feather beamed. "You will _never_ marry my daughter,"the old stallion hissed. "I saw that coming,"Grubber shrugged nonchalantly.

Half an hour later, Moon's father was tied up to a tree squirming and kicking, a filthy rag was stuffed in his mouth. "If you won't give me your blessing…then you are in my way. Once the Timberwolves are finished with you, Moon will have nopony except me to take care of her,"Feather smirked, securing the last knot. Grubber was very disturbed by the psychotic side of his best friend/idol/master but was torn between being a good friend or a good hedgehog. "For the sake of exhausting all our options…do we maybe wanna consider a slightly less…gruesome alternative?"he suggested hoping to satisfy Feather and save Moon's father at the same time. No such luck. The golden stallion ambled back the way he had come, as if this was just another casual stroll in the woods rather than a murder of an innocent pony. "You coming?"he shouted back to Grubber. The hedgehog hesitated before casting the bound stallion an extremely apologetic glance and hurrying after the golden stallion.


	9. Chapter 8

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 8-Days in the Sun

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

"Ouch! That hurts,"Discord grouched to Moon Dancer who was sitting beside his bed, dabbing at his forehead with a cool flannel. It had turned out that the draconequus hadn't actually been that badly injured and the mare suspected a little play-acting had been involved since he had somehow managed to teleport them both back to the castle and summon himself some chocolate milk and candy floss. Even so, the pale yellow unicorn was intensely grateful to him for saving her life and did everything she could to make Discord comfy. The draconequus squirmed as she gently applied pressure to the damp cloth around his head wound which seemed to be healing faster than normally possible. "If you held still, it wouldn't hurt as much,"Moon sighed. "Well, if you hadn't run away, none of this would of happened,"the draconequus huffed. "Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't of run away,"the mare reasoned, she refrained from saying that it was slightly strange he had been stalking her when she ran away. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing,"Discord shot back. "Well, you should try to control your temper!"Moon Dancer cried then she said gently,"You should try and get some rest." But the draconequus was already sound asleep, smiling slightly Moon jumped off the side of Discord's bed. Cheese Sandwich hopped up to the unicorn. "Thank you Miss. We are eternally grateful,"he smiled with a low bow. "Why do you care about him so much?"the unicorn asked as she walked into her room, the castle objects shuffled in after her. "We've looked after him all his life,"the candlestick said with a shrug. "But he's cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing!"Moon puzzled. "You're quite right there dear,"Mrs Cake smiled,"You see, when the Master lost his mother…and his cruel father took that sweet innocent colt…and twisted him up to be just like him…we did nothing." The teapot sighed regretfully. There was a magical flashback where we can see Prince Blueblood as a colt standing beside his dead mother on a similar looking bed. (Lovely, not)

Colt Blueblood,

"DAYS IN THE SUN

WHEN MY LIFE HAS BARELY BEGUN

NOT UNTIL MY WHOLE LIFE IS DONE

WILL I EVER LEAVE YOU."

The colt Blueblood is taken away by his father and we skip forward to the present into the ballroom where Fancy Pants the grand piano stood and Cheese and Pinkie danced a sweeping waltz.

Fancy,

"WILL I TREMBLE AGAIN

TO MY DEAR ONE'S GORGEOUS REFRAIN."

Cheese and Pinkie,

"WILL YOU NOW FOREVER REMAIN

OUT OF THE REACH OF MY HOOVES."

We zoom to the china cabinet where Mrs Cake was putting Scootaloo to bed.

Mrs Cake,

"OH, THOSE DAYS IN THE SUN

WHAT I'D GIVE TO RELIVE JUST ONE"

"Night Mama!"Scootaloo called and hopped into the cabinet.

Flick up to Moon Dancer's room and Madame Rarity is not missing out on a chance to sing.

Madame Rarity,

"OH, I COULD SING OF THE PAIN

THESE DARK DAYS BRING.

THE SPELL WE'RE UNDER

STILL IT'S THE WONDER OF US

I SING OF TONIGHT."

Moon Dancer had teleported to her room and stood in front of Madame Rarity and gazed out the window.

Moon,

"HOW IN THE MIDST OF ALL THIS SORROW

CAN SUCH HOPE AND LOVE ENDURE?

I WAS INNOCENT AND CERTAIN

NOW I'M WISER BUT UNSURE

DAYS IN THE PAST

I CAN'T GO BACK INTO MY FILLYHOOD

OH, THOSE PRECIOUS DAYS COULDN'T LAST

ONE THAT MY FATHER MADE SECURE

I CAN FEEL A CHANGE IN ME.

OH, HOLD ME CLOSER

I'M STRONGER NOW BUT STILL NOT FREE."

All,

"DAYS IN THE SUN

WE WILL RETURN, WE MUST BELIEVE,

AS LOVERS DO

THAT DAYS IN THE SUN

WILL COME SHINING THROUGH…"

Moon teleported back into Discord's bedchamber, in the adjoining room she saw the rose in the glass case. Another blood red petal fell and the flower looked distinctly unhealthy. "What happens when the last petal falls?"she asked the castle objects. "The Master remains a Beast forever,"Cheese said gravely. "And we become...antiques. Knick-knacks. Lightly-used housewares. Rubbish. We become rubbish,"Hoity the clock mumbled fearfully. "I want to help you. There must be some way to break the curse,"the mare insisted, greatly distressed. "Well, there is one. But it's not for you to worry about, lamb,"Mrs Cake said gently. She knew better to then to tell the pale yellow unicorn the thing that would reverse the curse. They would wait until she got to know the Master a little better


	10. Chapter 9

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 9-Something There

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

The next day Moon Dancer went on walk through the castle with Discord who was feeling much better. "Love looks not with the eyes but with the eyes, and therefore…,"the draconequus declared grandly to nopony in particular. "…and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind,"Moon finished with a smile, then asked,"You know Shakespony?" "I had a very expensive education,"Discord smirked. Moon rolled her eyes. "Actually, my favourite play's Rodeo and Julifetlock,"the unicorn informed him. "Why is that not a surprise?,"the draconequus chuckled. "I'm sorry?,"the mare asked in confusion. "Well, all that heartache and pining and…"Discord trailed off, then added,"So many better things to read." "Like what?"Moon asked curiously. They had reached a pair of gigantic powder blue doors. The draconequus grinned. "Well, there are a couple of things in here you could start with,"he smiled and flung open the doors with a flourish. The unicorn stepped inside…and nearly fainted. Hundreds, no, thousands, maybe even millions of books stood in row upon row of shelves. Moon had never seen so many books in her life. The library itself was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. The finest oak and clever architectural design was amazing. She began to hyperventilate and squeal with joy at just the sight of it. "Are you alright?"Discord asked in concern watching Moon dance around and heave for breath. "It's…wonderful,"she panted her eyes shimmering and sparkling in delight. "Yes. I suppose it is,"the draconequus murmured thoughtfully, then seeing how happy she was he decided to do the most generous thing he had ever done in his life. "Well, if you like it so much…then it's yours,"he smiled. The unicorn gaped at him in wonder, then she beamed and then, almost crying with gratitude, she flung her hooves around the draconequus. Discord was taken aback but also, strangely enough, happy. He sighed and hugged her back. The unicorn then proceeded to explore every nook and cranny of the library, she levitated tonnes books out of shelves and squealed when she saw the title of one. "Wow! A first edition of ' _Principals of Magic_ '!"she gasped. She dove into a massive pile of books and wasn't seen for the next six hours. Occasionally she would find a book and shout something like,"Ooh, ' _A Brief History Of The Wagon Harness_ '!" or "Oh my gosh it's, ' _The Life And Times Of Morari The Maneless_ '!" or "Can you believe you have ' _Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One_ '! You heard me. Thirty-one! Discord, that's when it gets goooooood!" or "Over here! An original ' _Windigo Weather Warning_ ' from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh my goodness! I can't! I just can't!" Finally she calmed down a bit and levitated all the books back to their respective shelves. Then she trotted over to Discord who had been watching her over the past six hours with growing amusement and fondness. "Soooo, have you really read all these books?"Moon asked. "Well, not all of them,"the draconequus admitted sheepishly then cracked a grin,"Some of them are in Gryph." ( **For all you clueless little ponies Gryph is the griffon language and writing system** ) "Was that a joke?"the unicorn smiled playfully,"Are you making jokes now?" "Maybe,"Discord mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Moon Dancer giggled at this.

A few hours later they were both outside into the front lawn. Moon was dressed in a simple but pretty crimson dress and a matching cloak with a white faux fur trimmed hood. This was one of Madame Rarity's much better outfits the unicorn noted gratefully. Lunch had been slightly disastrous as Moon Dancer was more then a little off put by Discord's appalling table manners, and his weird paper fetish. But now the mare gazed at the draconequus fondly from the castle steps as he looked around at the snow and ice in wonder, as if he was seeing it for the first time, for Discord hadn't been outside in decades. A snowflake landed on his nose and he sneezed sending a bunch of singing teabags flying into the sky. Then Discord tried to show his compassionate side by feeding the birds. Unfortunately the birds where absolutely terrified of him and wouldn't of eaten the candy floss he was offering them anyway. The mare laughed and revelled in this new side of the draconequus she hadn't seen before.

Moon Dancer,

"THERE'S SOMETHING SWEET, AND ALMOST KIND

BUT HE WAS MEAN AND HE WAS COARSE AND UNREFINED

AND NOW HE'S DEAR AND SO UNSURE

I WONDER WHY I DIDN'T SEE IT THERE BEFORE."

She wandered down the steps and magicked forth some corn then showed the draconequus how to feed the birds properly. Eventually the birds got over their original fright and dozens landed on him. The unicorn laid a hoof on his lion paw then walked over to a tree. Discord stared after her.

Discord,

"SHE GLANCED THIS WAY, I THOUGHT I SAW

AND WHEN WE TOUCHED SHE DIDN'T SHUDDER AT MY PAW.

NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE, I'LL JUST IGNORE

BUT THEN SHE'S NEVER LOOKED AT ME THAT WAY BEFORE."

The unicorn ducked behind the tree. A tumult of strange, overwhelming emotions for the draconequus churned inside her.

Moon,

"NEW, AND A BIT ALARMING

TRUE THAT HE'S NO PRINCE CHARMING,

BUT THERE'S SOMETHING IN HIM I SIMPLY DIDN'T SEE."

That evening the pair were curled up together by the enormous hearth, reading a book. The castle objects watched them in delight.

Cheese Sandwich,"WELL, WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT?"

Hoity Toity,"Well, bless my soul! WELL, WHO'D HAVE KNOWN!"

Cheese Sandwich,"AND WHO'D OF GUESSED THEY'D COME TOGETHER ON THEIR OWN."

Castle Objects,

"WE'LL WAIT AND SEE, A FEW DAYS MORE

THERE MAY BE SOMETHING THERE THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE."

Mrs Cake,

"AND HERE'S A THOUGHT…

PERHAPS THERE'S SOMETHING THERE THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE."

"What Mama?"asked Scootaloo.

Mrs Cake,

"PERHAPS THERE'S SOMETHING THERE

THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE…"

"What is it? What's there?"cried the teacup impatiently hopping up and down. "I'll tell you when you're older Scoots,"her mother smiled. "Okay,"Scootaloo shrugged. Two seconds passed. "I'm older!"the teacup declared. "Oh Scootaloo...you are a one,"the teapot sighed lovingly.


	11. Chapter 10

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 10-The Enchanted Book

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

The following day Moon Dancer was in the library…with a book, obviously. Suddenly Discord materialised behind her with a loud pop, almost giving the unicorn a heart attack. "What are you reading?"he asked curiously, craning his long neck over Moon's shoulder. Once her heart had slowed down to a normal rate the mare answered,"Guinerear and Prancelot. Well, actually…King Arspur and the Round Feeding Trough. Knights and stallions and swords and things…" The draconequus took the book and leafed quickly through it. "Mmm, still…it's a romance though,"he laughed. "Alright,"the mare admitted and tried to take the book back. Discord lifted it high out of reach though and Moon ended up tackling him to the ground. The two heaved with laughter then stopped and stared into each other's eyes for a very long time. Eventually the mare got off the draconequus slightly awkwardly and composed herself. "I never thanked for saving my life,"she said quietly. "Well, I never thanked you…for not leaving me to be eaten by Timberwolves,"Discord cracked. They walked out of the library together and down the corridor. In one of the rooms the castle objects were having a whale of a time together with music and dancing. "They know how to have a good time,"Moon Dancer observed with a smile. "Yes. But when I enter the room…laughter dies,"the draconequus sighed sadly. "Me too,"the unicorn admitted,"The townsponies say that I'm a funny mare…and I don't think they mean it as a compliment." "Your village sounds terrible!"Discord exclaimed. "Almost as lonely as your castle,"the mare agreed. The draconequus seemed lost in despair for a moment, then he brightened. "What do you say we run away?"he asked Moon, his eyes glittering mischievously and brandished a small leather bound book. "Another little _gift_ from Princess Lu-lu,"he smirked,"A book that allows you to escape to places even my Chaos magic annoy take you." He opened the book and a stream of sparkling blue magic streamed out and caused the pages of the book to be filled with all kinds of wonderful places to go. "How amazing!"the mare cried, enchanted by this spectacle. "It was her cruelest trick of all. It was just another curse. The outside world has no place for a creature like me…"Discord mumbled then he said,"…but it can for you. Think of a place you've always wanted to see. Now, find it in your mind's eye. Then feel it in your heart." As he spoke Moon did as he told her. She closed her eyes and wished, willed with all her heart and soul. The book glowed brightly then suddenly, they were no longer in Discord's castle, but a small, dusty, rundown house in the city. "Where did you take us?"the draconequus asked, puzzled at this drab place. "Mareis,"Moon breathed. "Oooh. I love Mareis! What would you like to see first? Not-Ya-Average Mane? The Canter-lyses…,"the draconequus had magicked up a baguette, beret and I heart Mareis t-shirt and was ready to go sightseeing. Noticing the mare's face he clicked his fingers and the ridiculous outfit vanished. "No? Too touristy? It's so much smaller than I imagined,"he said peering out of the fogged up window. "This is the Mareis of my foalhood. These were the borders of my life. In this crumbling, dusty attic. Where an artist loved his wife. Easy to remember, harder to move on. Knowing that the Mareis of fillyhood, is gone,"the unicorn sighed, nostalgic. "What happened to your mother?"Discord asked, seeing a mare that looked awfully like Moon sleeping in a tiny camp bed. "It was one story Papa could never bring himself to tell. I knew better than to ask,"the mare started. There was a knock on the door and a blue mare in a bird mask walked in. "Oh. A mage's mask. Swamp fever,"the draconequus gulped. "You must leave now. Quickly…before it takes her too,"the mage informed the younger version of Moon's father. The stallion, holding back tears nodded and pulled the filly Moon Dancer to his flank. The draconequus was overwhelmed with pity and felt ashamed of his previous actions. "I'm sorry I ever called your father a thief,"he whispered to Moon Dancer. "Let's go home,"was all he got in reply. Moon was fighting back tears of her own and had seen enough. Probably too much, she didn't want to see any more. With a nod Discord opened the book and they returned to the castle.

 ***Author's Note: Oh my goodness. Sorry guys. I'm sooo bad at writing emotional scenes. This is literally such a heart breaking part of the movie. I hope I didn't muck it up too much…eek! Love y'all. XO l3 P.S I ponified some of Paris's iconic infrastructures, sorry. Hey, btw, did you like all my** _ **Amending Fences**_ **and** _ **Forgotten Friendship**_ **book references in the previous chapter? I just couldn't resist such a golden opportunity.**


	12. Chapter 11

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 11-Lies and Treachery

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Feather Bangs and Grubber were back in the pub, warming themselves by the roaring fire. The hedgehog squirmed uncomfortably shifted a little as he heard thunder rumble and the heavy downpour of relentless rain outside. "This is some storm, huh?"Grubber mumbled,"At least we're not tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere…surrounded by bloodthirsty Timberwolves." He glanced sideways at his companion, hoping he would take the hint. Feather's face didn't change. Finally Grubber couldn't take it any more, he felt guilty and ashamed. "Look, it's not too late to go back and get him,"the hedgehog offered. The golden stallion snorted derisively but Grubber continued,"It's just…every time I close my eyes…I picture Comet Tail stranded alone. And when I open them he's-". "Comet Tail!"somepony shouted. The pair turned to see Moon's father stride in through the door, a grim expression on his face. Feather Bangs paled and gulped. "Um, Feather?"Grubber mumbled nervously. But the golden stallion had recovered in record time. "Comet! Thank heavens! I've just spent the last five days searching for you!"he declared rushing up the old stallion and throwing his hooves around his neck, a huge fake grin plastered on his face. Moon's father recoiled at his touch and yanked away. "You tried to kill me!"Comet cried angrily, glaring daggers at Feather Bangs,"You left me to the Timberwolves." The ponies in the pub were beginning to gather around them, wondering if their beloved Feather had really done this terrible deed. The golden stallion laughed unconvincingly. "It's one thing to rave about your delusions. It's quite another to accuse me of attempted murder,"Feather told Comet Tail seriously. "Comet…do you have any proof of what you're saying?"a townspony asked. "Ask Granny Smith. She'll tell you. She rescued me,"Moon's father said, then turned to the old mare who had come in with him,"Granny Smith?!" "You'd hang your accusations on the testimony…of a filthy nag?"the golden stallion scoffed then turned to Granny Smith,"No offence, Granny." "Monsieur Grubber!"the old stallion cried,"He was there. He saw it all!" "Me?"the hedgehog gulped as all eyes turned to him. "You're right. Don't take my word for it. Grubber…my dearest companion...did I…your oldest friend and most loyal compatriot…try to kill the father of the only mare I've ever loved?"Feather asked, gazing into Grubber's eyes with a puppy-dog expression. The hedgehog started to sweat as the pressure and tension in his the air built. One on paw he knew the right thing to do would be to testify Moon's father's claims, but on the other paw he really didn't want to grass up on his oldest and dearest friend. "Well, it's a complicated question on a number of accounts,"he began slowly, then looked from Comet to Feather then to Comet then back to Feather Bangs. After a long pause he said,"But no. No he did not." And in that moment Grubber knew he was officially a villain, no doubt Comet's betrayed, sad expression would haunt him for the rest of his days. The hedgehog slumped to the floor, hating himself. "Comet Tail…it pains me to say this, but you've become a danger to yourself and others. No wonder Moon ran away,"the golden stallion grinned and stepped menacingly towards Moon's father, for the second time that week.


	13. Chapter 12

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 12-Tale As Old As Time

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

"Everything's going to be fine. Just fine,"Cheese Sandwich soothed Discord as he paced frantically up and down in his bedchamber. "Well, I saw her in the ballroom and said,"You're making everything look so beautiful. We should have a dance tonight. I never imagined she would actually say _**yes**_! What was I thinking?!"the draconequus wailed and began to have a full on panic attack while sitting in his gold bath behind a curtain, on his head he wore an orange shower cap with big yellow spots. "No, Master. It's perfect. The rose only has four petals left which means tonight…you can tell her how you feel,"the candlestick beamed hopefully. "I feel like a _fool_ ,"Discord muttered standing up and splashing bath water over the edge of the tub,"She will never love me." "Do not be discouraged. She is the one,"Cheese grinned relighting himself as he was sprayed with water as Discord shook himself. "I wish you'd stop saying that! There is no 'one',"the draconequus grouched, drying himself and sitting down in a chair. "You care for her, don't you?"the candlestick asked. Silence, Discord mumbled something and looked away, thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, then woo her with beautiful music and romantic candlelight,"the candlestick swooned, lost in a daydream,"Yes, and when the moment's just right…" "How will I know?!"Discord demanded fretfully. "You will feel slightly nauseous,"Hoity Toity shrugged. The draconequus looked as if he was already beyond nauseous and about to collapse. "Don't worry, Master. You'll do just fine. Just stop being so nervous and tell Moon how you feel,"Mrs Cake smiled encouragingly, then her expression turned grave,"Because if you don't…you'll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your days!" "In the dark,"Cheese said warningly. "Covered in dust,"Pinkie added,"Dark and very, _very_ dusty." The feather duster fixed Discord with a hard stare, her ice blue eyes boring into him. Discord gulped nervously. "Start with the mane. Mare's love nice manes!"Cheese declared turning the draconequus' chair to face a mirror. A coat stand immediately got to work chopping and snipping at his mane, trying to style it as artfully as possible. "I'll take the claws and hoofs,"Mrs Cake said cheerfully dipping the draconequus' claws into Scootaloo who was filled with nail varnish then drying them with her steam. "Chapeau, brush those teeth. They need it,"Hoity commanded the coat stand, who immediately obliged. "Dip, dip,"the teapot smiled cheerfully. "Snip, snip,"said the coat stand. "Polish the nails,"Mrs Cake added. "Shine the horns!"sang the candlestick taking a cloth to the draconequus' horns. "Eyes closed. Poof, poof,"grinned Pinkie dusting her feather's in powder. "And to top it all off,"the candlestick grinned, grabbing a huge grey curly wig of its stand and plonking it on Discord's head,"Voila!" The whole effect was…extremely ridiculous. The draconequus looked like an ancient clown. "Okay, I can fix this,"Cheese said hurriedly. Half an hour later Discord was suitably groomed and looked very dashing, well, for a draconequus anyway. He wore a deep blue jacket trimmed with gold over a white cravat, gold waistcoat and matching blue trousers complete with brown knee high boots. Meanwhile Madame Rarity was admiring Moon Dancer in the beautiful yellow layered gown and gloves she had made for her. The unicorn's red mane was twisted up in an elegant half bun and held in place with a matching yellow band. A gold tiara glittered on her head and she wore contacts instead of glasses. "Oh! Beautiful!"the wardrobe exclaimed, it was some of her best work. "But something is missing,"Madame Rarity mused then beamed,"Oh yes. The finishing touch." She lifted her arm like thing up and little gold flakes from the chandelier floated onto the dress in paper thin, swirly patterns. The mare was entranced by her dress, she had never worn anything so beautiful in her life. She thanked the wardrobe profusely then teleported to the ballroom. As it happened Moon appeared at the top of the East Wing steps. A few seconds later Discord materialised at the top of the West Wing steps. Both stared at each other in awe for a few minutes. Then they began to slowly descend their respective steps to the platform that adjoined them. The unicorn smiled up at the draconequus as they walked side by side down the main stairs into the ballroom, which looked absolutely magnificent. Tentatively Discord reached down and took Moon Dancer's hoof, the unicorn nodded and they began to move into a dance. Watching from her tea tray in the far corner Mrs Cake began to sing,

"TALE AS OLD AS TIME

TRUE AS IT CAN BE,

BARELY EVEN FRIENDS

THEN SOMEBODY BENDS, UNEXPECTEDLY.

JUST A LITTLE CHANGE

SMALL TO SAY THE LEAST

BOTH A LITTLE SCARED,

NEITHER ONE PREPARED

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST."

Discord and Moon Dancer were now caught up in a sweeping ballroom dance. The draconequus lifted the unicorn up in a spiral lift before gracefully lowering her back to the ground. They spun and twirled and moved, all the while gazing into each other's eyes. The rest of the world seemed to fall away and it was just the two of them. The music, courtesy of the castle objects swelled and crescendoed to a climax. As did the teapot.

"EVER JUST THE SAME

EVER A SURPRISE

EVER JUST AS SURE

AS THE SUN WILL RISE

TALE AS OLD AS TIME

TUNE AS OLD AS SONG

BITTERSWEET AND STRANGE

FINDING YOU CAN CHANGE

LEARNING YOU WERE WRONG

CERTAIN AS THE SUN

RISING IN THE EAST

TALE AS OLD AS TIME

SONG AS OLD AS RHYME,

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

TALE AS OLD AS TIME,

SONG AS OLD AS RHYME

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST."

Fancy Pants softly played an outro as Discord and Moon walked out of the ballroom into the adjoining balcony. "I haven't danced in years. I'd almost forgotten the feeling,"the draconequus chuckled then his expression turned sad,"It's foolish I suppose…for a creature like me to hope…that one day he might earn your affection." "I don't know,"the unicorn smiled thoughtfully. "Really? You think you could be happy here?"Discord beamed eagerly. "Can anypony be happy, if they aren't free?"Moon Dancer asked him quietly, then she hurriedly changed the subject,"My father taught me how to dance, I used to step on his toes a lot." "You must miss him,"the draconequus mumbled. "Very much,"the unicorn sighed softly, resting her head against his chest. "Would you like to see him?"Discord asked, pulling out the mirror he had used to stalk her. Nodding gratefully Moon took the mirror. "I'd like to see my father,"she said. An image of Comet Tail being pushed into a filthy little van with bars on the window came into view, the townsponies were all shouting angrily. "Papa! What are they doing to him?! He's in trouble!"the unicorn cried in horror, tears steaming down her face. The draconequus stared at her and thought about all the wonderful things she had brought to the castle, to _him_ and then he thought back to Moon's words about being happy. After a moment's pause Discord exhaled and prepared himself to do the most difficult thing in his life. "Then you must go to him,"he said. "What did you say?!"the unicorn asked startled at his sudden change of heart. "You must go to him. No time to waste,"Discord repeated firmly. Not quite believing what she had just heard Moon staggered to her hooves, overcome with gratitude and newfound respect, gabbling her thanks she tried to give the mirror back to the draconequus. "No…you keep it with you. Then you'll always have a way to look back on me,"Discord smiled through what might have been tears. He magicked away her impractical dress and replaced it with a her old blue and white dress and he conjured up a saddle bag and put the mirror inside it before placing it on Moon's back. "Thank you,"she gasped and threw her hooves around him, more emotional than she could even say. "Oh…,"the draconequus said in surprise, then he hugged her back, tighter and tighter, never wanting to let her go. But eventually they broke apart and Moon teleported out of the castle and galloped into the forest, never once looking back. Discord teleported to his highest tower and watched her go, roaring in anguish as she galloped through the gates. Then he slumped to the floor, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces as he felt himself grow more and more miserable. Hoity Toity and the castle objects hopped in, grinning merrily, oblivious to what had just happened. "Well, Master. I have had my doubts but everything is moving like clockwork. True love really does win the day!"he waffled enthusiastically. "I let her go,"the draconequus said quietly, his expression unreadable. "You what?!"cried the clock,"Master, how could you?" "I had to,"Discord explained feebly. "But why?!"Hoity demanded. "Because he loves her,"Mrs Cake said sagely. "Then why are we not ponies?"asked the clock. "Because she doesn't love him,"the teapot sighed sadly,"And now, it's too late." "But she might still come back,"the candlestick tried optimistically. "No. I set her free. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for all of you. Now, go. Our time is almost past,"the draconequus said. "Come my love,"Cheese sniffed to Pinkie and the castle objects hopped away, leaving Discord with nothing but his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 14-Storm The Castle/Fights/Deaths and Turning

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Meanwhile back in Ponyville a pony-drawn carriage had thundered in the village square driven by the sinister Monsieur D'Arque. Tom, Dick and Stanley had thrown Comet Tail into the wagon while the townsponies approached the wagon like eighteenth century rubberneckers jeering and booing. Feather Bangs leaned into the wagon, the gathering crowd masking his private plea to Moon's father. "Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse, Comet? You wouldn't last a week. Just give me your daughter's hoof in marriage and I'll set you free,"the stallion coaxed. "Never,"snarled the old stallion. Feather clenched his jaw in anger then locked the door with a resounding clank. "Take him away!"the golden stallion ordered. The wagon began to move when suddenly a voice screamed,"STOP!" The wagon halted and the astonished townsponies turned to see Moon Dancer, alive, well and absolutely furious. The crowd parted before her. "Moon Dancer…,"a townspony whispered as she passed. "Where did she come from?"asked another. "Is that Moon?"a third voice adjoined. Feather Bangs stared at her slack jawed, unable to believe his eyes. The rest of the village gaped along with him. Granny Smith watched all this from the shadows. The pale yellow unicorn stormed fearlessly up to the locked door of the wagon. "Moon?! I thought I'd lost you!"Comet Tail cried when he spied her through the bars. Moon saw her father injured on the wagon floor. "Open this door! He's hurt!"she fumed rounding on the crowd of townsponies. Monsieur D'Arque climbed down from his driving seat to try and comfort her. "I'm afraid we can't do that Miss. But we'll take very good care of him,"he soothed. "My father's not crazy!"the mare growled then turned to Feather Bangs,"Feather…tell him!" "Moon, you know how loyal I am to your family…but your father has been making some unbelievable claims,"the golden stallion sighed tragically. "It's true Moon. He's been raving about a beast in the castle,"added Mr Cake, one of the townsponies. "I have just come from the castle and there is a beast!"Moon insisted. "Well, I admire your devotion to your father but you'd say anything to set him free. Your word is hardly proof,"Feather snorted. The mare levitated the magic mirror out of her bag. Holding it in her hoof she held the mirror high above her head for all to see. "You want proof?"she demanded then yelled,"SHOW ME THE BEAST!" The enchanted mirror swirled and shimmered and a picture of Discord slumped against his turret wall came into view. The townsponies gasped and Feather's face registered shock. "There is your proof!"Moon declared triumphantly. "This is sorcery!"the golden stallion cried and snatched the mirror from the unicorn and brandished it at the stunned townsponies. "Look at this beast. Look at his fangs, his claws,"Feather snarled. The townsponies recoiled in fright. "No, don't be afraid. He is gentle and kind,"Moon tried to say. "The monster has put her under a spell. If I didn't know better, I'd say she even _cared_ for him,"the stallion snapped. "He's not a monster Feather. _**You**_ are,"the mare hissed, then appealed to the townsponies,"The beast would never hurt anypony." "I have heard of the effects of dark magic before, but never seen it with my own eyes before! This is a threat to our very existence!"Feather cried. Raucous cries of,"Feather! Feather! Feather!" rose up from the crowd. "We can't have her running of to warn the beast. Lock her up too,"the golden stallion ordered and Tom, Dick and Stanley shoved Moon into the wagon with her father. "This isn't over Feather, you'll see,"warned Moon as the thugs locked the door. Grubber was very much alarmed at this disturbing turn of events. "Feather, with all due respect-"he started. "DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?!"the stallion thundered then hopped onto the back of the wagon, leaving the hedgehog to stare helplessly after him. "That creature will curse us all if we don't stop him! Well, I say we KILL THE BEAST!"Feather yelled. The townsponies, whipped into a furious, vengeful, fearful frenzy began to prepare to kill the beast. It was time for a mob song, or _**the**_ mob song to be precise.

Tom,"WE'RE NOT SAFE UNTIL HE'S DEAD"

Dick,"HE'LL COME STALKING US AT NIGHT"

Mr Cake,

"SET TO SACRIFICE OUR FOALS

TO HIS MONSTROUS APPETITE!"

Suri Polomare, a mean-spirited mare who lives in Ponyville and had been insanely jealous of Moon Dancer,

"HE'LL WREAK HAVOC ON OUR VILLAGE

IF WE LET HIM WANDER FREE!"

Feather,

"SO IT'S TIME TO TAKE SOME ACTION, BOYS

IT'S TIME TO FOLLOW ME!"

The stallion grabbed a torch from a townspony and tossed it into a barrel of pitch. Flames rose into the sky.

Feather,

"THROUGH THE MIST, THROUGH THE WOOD

THROUGH THE DARKNESS AND THE SHADOWS

IT'S A NIGHTMARE BUT IT'S ONE EXCITING RIDE."

He lit another torch, then put a hoof on Monsieur D'Arque's shoulder, the driver watched helplessly as his asylum wagon was driven by the mob.

Feather,

"SAY A PRAYER, THEN WE'RE THERE

AT THE DRAWBRIDGE OF THE CASTLE

AND THERE'S SOMETHING TRULY TERRIBLE INSIDE

IT'S A BEAST, HE'S GOT FANGS, RAZOR SHARP ONES

A MASSIVE PAW, KILLER CLAWS FOR THE FEAST

HEAR HIM ROAR, SEE HIM FOAM

BUT WE'RE NOT COMING HOME

'TIL HE'S GOOD AND DEAD…

KILL THE BEAST!"

The townsponies seized shovels, pitchforks and axes. Some lit torches in the pitch. Other's wrenched a boar's head from outside the country inn. Pere Sunburst tried to calm the frenzy but the force of the mob pushed him back.

Mob,"LIGHT YOUR TORCH, USE ALL FORCE"

Feather,"SCREW YOUR COURAGE TO THE STICKING PLACE"

Mob,"WE'RE COUNTING ON FEATHER TO LEAD THE WAY."

Feather Bangs and Grubber led the mob into the forest, the pair crashed through the undergrowth at full gallop.

Feather,

"CALL IT WAR, CALL IT A THREAT

YOU CAN BET THEY ALL WILL FOLLOW

FOR IN TIMES LIKE THIS THEY'LL DO JUST AS I SAY."

Grubber was seriously questioning Feather's sanity at this point.

Grubber,

"THERE'S A BEAST RUNNING WILD THERE'S NO QUESTION,

BUT I FEAR THE WRONG MONSTER'S BEEN RELEASED."

Mob,

"SALLY FORTH, TALLY HO

GRAB YOUR SWORD, GRAB YOUR BOW

PRAISE CELESTIA AND HERE WE GO!"

Feather held up the Moon's mirror. "SHOW ME THE CASTLE!"he yelled. The mirror swirled and in it a hidden pathway to the castle was revealed.

Inside Discord's castle the castle objects were savouring their last moments together. Pinkie rested her head on Cheese's shoulder while Mrs Cake nuzzled Scootaloo. "At least he finally learned to love,"the candlestick smiled. "A lot of good that does us if she doesn't love him in return,"Hoity Toity huffed. "No. This is the first time I've had any real hope she would,"the teapot sighed. Scootaloo suddenly heard a distant sound, the rumble of marching hooves. Puzzled she hopped to the window embrasure. "Did you hear that Mama? Is it her? Is she coming back?"the teacup squeaked excitedly. The castle objects jumped up and rushed over to the window. They saw the townsponies torches in the distance. "Could it be?"Cheese wondered. They looked through the glass which was distorted with frost as the mob moved through the front lawn. Cheese warmed the windowpane with his flame to see more clearly. "Sacrebleu! Invaders!"he exclaimed. "Ruffians!"cried Mrs Cake. "Well, there you go. So much for true love. Man the barricades and hold fast!"the clock ordered. The castle objects hopped down from the embrasure and raced to he front door, where they stood steadfast forming a sad barricade.

Castle objects,

"HEARTS ABLAZE, BANNERS HIGH

WE GO MARCHING INTO BATTLE-

UNAFRAID ALTHOUGH THE DANGER JUST INCREASED."

"Move aside!"shouted Fancy Pants the grand piano and crab-walked in from the ballroom before standing vertically and propping himself against the door. The others gathered around him. Outside, the mob hauled their boar's head as a battering ran up to the door.

Mob,

"RAISE THE FLAG, SING THE SONG

HERE WE COME, WE'RE FIFTY STRONG

AND FIFTY PRENCHPONIES CAN'T BE WRONG

LET'S KILL THE BEAST!"

CRASH! The battering ram broke through the postern door which fell out of the door frame. "We need help!"Hoity cried, scrambling towards the staircase.

In the abandoned asylum wagon Moon gazed out of the prison bars and saw D'Arque pacing by the fountain. "I have to warn the beast,"she whispered to her father. "Warn him? How did you get away from him?"Comet Tail asked incredulously. "He let me go Papa. He sent me back to you,"the unicorn explained. "I don't understand,"the old stallion murmured. Moon held up the rose-shaped rattle she had obtained on her visit to Mareis with Discord. Her father recognised the rattle immediately. "He took me there. He knows what happened to maman,"she said quietly. Comet Tail took the rattle, stunned. "Then you know I had to leave her there. I had to protect you. I've always tried to protect you…too much,perhaps…,"the old stallion murmured his voice breaking, eyes filling with tears. "I understand,"Moon Dancer smiled softly then kissed her father's hoof,"Will you help me now?" "It's dangerous,"he father warned. "Yes. Yes it is,"said the mare. Comet saw the courage and determination in his daughter's eyes. Then his own eyes lit up with an idea. He knew that Moon could teleport but the popping sound would attract to much attention, they needed a quieter, sneakier way out. "Of course I could try to pick the lock. After all, it's only gears and springs. But I would need something long and sharp…,"he trailed off as Moon, already one step ahead, gave him one of her long hairpins. "Like that. _Perfect_ ,"the old stallion grinned and got to work.

Hoity Toity had hopped up the spiral staircase in the tallest turret, huffing and puffing all the way only to reach the top and be told by Discord to allow the intruders to enter. The poor clock was absolutely puffed and angry at his pointless exertions. He knew that Discord wouldn't help them for life or money which meant they were on their own. Fortunately for the household objects Cheese had a plan and when the townsponies finally stormed into the foyer they were met with…silence. Eerie silence. Feather and the mob entered with caution, the front door barely hanging on its hinges. The townsponies held up their torches. The flickering light revealed nothing but furniture. Chairs. A coat rack. A feather duster. A candlebra. A teapot and teacup. A grand piano. "Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?"Grubber asked the golden stallion. "Don't lose your nerve Grubber,"Feather said, then he caught sight of a mirror and immediately began to admire himself in it. "This place seems familiar…like I've been here before…,"Mr Cake mused thoughtfully. Feather Bangs eventually left the mirror and began to approach one of the staircases that led up to the West Wing. Grubber noticed Mrs Cake and brought his torch close to study her. The hedgehog brought his snout down close to the teapot and teacup. "You must be the talking teacup,"he giggled to Scootaloo, then the pointed to Mrs Cake,"And you must be his grandmare." Mrs Cake's eyes snapped open, furious. " _Grandmare_?! ATTACK!"she screamed. Grubber jumped back in shock and all hell broke loose as the furniture and castle objects came to life. Chairs kicked the townsponies legs. Pinkie feathered their faces furiously, causing them to have sneezing fits. As other townsponies joined the fight several lights outside the door bonked them on their heads. Chapeau the coat stand spun Feather around and was about to land a blow when the stallion grabbed Grubber and put him in the line of fire. The hedgehog became a punching bag as Fancy Pants approached from behind and reared up onto his hind legs. His shadow fell over Feather who dived out of the way, leaving Grubber exposed. "Feather!"the hedgehog cried. The grand piano came crashing down on top of Grubber, squashing him flat. "Feather…help,"came the hedgehog's weak, muffled voice. The golden stallion looked from Grubber to the enchanted mirror, then to the staircase. "Sorry old friend. It's hero time!,"he grinned then dashed up the stairs. Eventually Grubber struggled out from under Fancy Pants, bruised but alive. Pinkie then began to feather his face furiously. "Nopony here to protect you now, eh?!"she giggled. He hedgehog tried to swat her away but she dodged and flew away. Scootaloo rapidly fired saucers at the attackers, counting them off as she dispatched them with glee. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"she cried, whooping with victory. Hoity Toity surveyed the battlefield from the balcony. "Good show, Scoots my girl!"he shouted approvingly. Just then a platoon of books arrived from the library, battle-ready. "Excellent! The infantry's arrived. Now go and teach them a _lesson_!"the clock commanded. The books rocketed into the fray, thwacking townspony after townspony. "Yes, those are called _books_ you third-rate musketeers!"Hoity cheered. The exclamation drew Tom, Dick and Stanley's attention and they charged up to the balcony and cornered Hoity, who backed up quickly. "Ah, terribly sorry, pardon me, I'm just a clock!"he stammered. Suddenly Madame Rarity leapt out and blocked the brute's path, unfurling her fabric and wrapping them up. "Yes, that's it…put it on… _pretty little colts_!"she cackled triumphantly. Tom and Dick looked at each other and shrieked, horrified at their girly make-overs. Stanley on the other hoof, didn't seem to mind his new look. "Go! Be free! Be free! BE FREE!"the wardrobe exclaimed. From the balcony Mrs Cake leapt onto a chandelier. "How do you take your tea?! Piping hot?! Or _boiling_?!"she yelled dousing the townsponies with boiling water. Then she looked down and saw Mr Cake. "Mister Cake?!"she choked disbelievingly and slipped, falling to the floor. But just as it looked as if she would be smashed into a thousand pieces...a pair of paws caught her. The teapot gazed up at…Grubber, who seemed just as surprised as she was. "Oh! Thank you,"she mumbled in astonishment. Suddenly two townsponies charged at the hedgehog from either side. Grubber ducked and the townsponies walloped into each other. Mrs Cake spat hot water in their faces while the hedgehog punched one out to finish the job. "Nicely handled,"the teapot smiled. "Well, I used to be on Feather's side but we're in a bad place right now,"the hedgehog shrugged. "You're too good for him anyway,"the teapot said gently. Grubber nodded, emotional. "Shall we get back to it then?"Mrs Cake twinkled and the pair resumed their tag-team fighting. Below, Fancy Pants bucked and raged against the townsponies, besting them repeatedly as he played elaborate trills. "Such sweet music! Ha, ha, I'll play you like a concerto!"he cried. Suri watched this and seethed. "Silence the grand piano!"she yelled pointing a hoof at Fancy. Her cry rallied several townsponies who raised their axes to turn the maestro into firewood. "Maestro!"cried Madame Rarity. The grand piano looked up to see her. "Darling! At last!"Fancy beamed. The wardrobe's shock turned to rage when she saw what was going on below. "I'm coming my love! That's it! The fat wardrobe is singing!"Madame Rarity yelled. She belted a deafening high note and threw her massive girth off the balcony, sending Suri and the townsponies scattering. The wardrobe landed with a graceful thud. "Bravissima!"applauded Fancy Pants. Before the townsponies could retaliate Fancy's teeth/piano keys shot out of his mouth like machine gun rounds. BAM! BAM! BAM! Cheese Sandwich ran around with gunpowder trail, creating a line of firecracker explosions that sent the townsponies reeling. "Watch your toes!"the candlestick laughed. Through the chaos Granny Smith moves quietly through the villagers and up the same stairs Feather Bangs had gone up. The thoroughly beaten townsponies retreated and fled out of the doors, Hoity and Cheese saw them out. "Bon voyage! Safe trip home!"the candlestick called after them. "And stay out!"the clock shouted for good measure.

Feather Bangs slowly climbed up the turret stairs and to the top. Discord sensed his presence and turned. The two locked eyes. The stallion cocked his pistol. "Hello, Beast. I am Feather Bangs. Moon Dancer sent me,"Feather smirked. With no hope left the draconequus climbed out of the tower window and onto its roof. The stallion followed him. "Were you in love with her? Did you honestly think she'd want _you_?"he sneered. Feather pulled the trigger of the gun and Discord dropped over the edge. He didn't have the strength to use his chaos magic. Fortunately his claws made contact with the slanted rooftop and broke his fall. Discord hugged the rooftop, heaving. The golden stallion looked down over the edge of the turret. He pulled his crossbow out and reached back over his shoulder to draw an arrow from his quiver…but there was nothing there. Stunned Feather whipped around to find Moon, his arrows gripped in her hooves. The unicorn had managed to teleport all the way to the castle after her father had picked the wagon lock. She had also managed to sneak up to the tower roof and steal Feather's arrows unnoticed. "Moon?!"the stallion gasped in disbelief. "Where is he?!"the unicorn demanded furiously then snapped his arrows with her magic and made them vanish into thin air. The stallion grabbed her hoof. "When we return to the village, you will marry me, and the beast's head will hang on our wall!"he declared. "NEVER!"the unicorn screamed and wrenched from his grasp. The pair tussled over Feather's pistol which eventually resulted in the stallion falling of the side of the turret but he managed to grab onto a stone gargoyle and swing through the turret window and landed on the spiral staircase. The pistol sailed through the air then clattered onto the landing of a stone footbridge below. Wounded, Discord climbed around the lower turret. All around him the turrets quavered and cracked, his castle was imploding. "I'm coming for you Beast!"Feather shouted and galloped down the spiral staircase until he reached the bottom. Then Feather dropped to a window box below and jumped sideways to another. Discord made a second leap onto another parapet, tiles slid away beneath him as he struggled to hold on. Moon Dancer followed Feather down the staircase then leapt out onto another adjacent landing. The draconequus swung around the third parapet and onto another, trying to get as far away from the golden stallion as possible. Moon screamed,"NO!" as Discord's grip slipped. "Moon?!"the draconequus cried unsurely then he spotted her and roared jubilantly,"MOON! You came back!" "I tried to stop them!"the unicorn yelled back. "Stay there, I'm coming!"the draconequus shouted. Feather Bangs dropped into a walkway lined with gargoyles, landing directly between Moon and Discord. He sneered, for the upper hoof was still his. He grabbed a stone spire and broke it off as a weapon. Moon descended until she finally reached the walkway. The draconequus teleported himself to the walkway too using his last ounce of strength and power. Feather jumped out behind him and started attacking him, using the spire as a club. Normally Discord would of blasted him if he face of the Earth but he was weak and exhausted. The draconequus was pushed back through the window, down the stairs and to the stone footbridge. The stallion landed blow after blow on Discord while Moon raced behind them, bellowing for Feather to stop. Finally Discord had had enough and just as Feather was about to deliver the death blow Discord snatched the spire from him. With a snarl the draconequus he lifted the stallion up and swung him over the edge of the landing. "No. Please don't let me go. Please. Don't hurt me, Beast. I'll do anything,"Feather snivelled his back legs dangling over the deadly drop. The draconequus' face twisted with rage and hatred…but he controlled himself and his anger faded. "I AM **NOT** A BEAST!"Discord snarled then set Feather back down. "Go, get out,"he ordered the stallion, who immediately scampered away. The mare rushed towards the draconequus who stumbled to his feet, they were almost in each other's arms when-BAM! Discord collapsed onto the walkway. Horrified Moon looked up to see Feather on a turret roof, smirking victoriously. Then the already damaged tiles gave way beneath and with a scream he plummeted off the tower in a cascade of tiles. Moon cradled Discord's head in her lap, anguished. Feather's death was really no big deal TBH. Discord lay in her hooves, breathing heavily. The bullet had been drenched with viper poison, something he was not immune to. Softly the draconequus placed his lion's paw on her hoof. Fading fast, he looked up at Moon with perfect love. "You came back,"he rasped. "Of course I came back. I'll never leave you again,"the unicorn promised. "I'm afraid it's my turn to leave,"the draconequus sighed. "We're together now. It's going to be fine. You'll see,"Moon soothed. "At least I got to see you one last time,"Discord smiled. His lion paw dropped and he died in her hooves. "No,"the mare whispered, tears running down her cheeks,"No…please…" She sobbed uncontrollably, wracked with grief and pain as she held Discord in her hooves.

As the townsponies staggered away in defeat, Cheese turned to Pinkie and took her in his hooves/metal candle holders, about to give her a V-day kiss. "We did it Pinkie. Victory is ours,"he smiled but the feather duster was silent in his embrace. "Pinkie? Oh! My dear Pinkie…,"he cried, distraught. Hoity helped the grieving candlestick lay Pinkie Pie on the ground. Opposite them Madame Rarity stood beside Fancy Pants, reunited at last. "Oh maestro! You were so brave! Goodbye, my love...,"the wardrobe smiled as her 'arms' retracted and the footlights inside her dimmed and died. "Darling! No, don't leave me!"the piano sobbed until his keys stilled and his pony face above his music stand disappeared. Opal emerged from the foyer and pawed against her master and mistress, then she went still. Nothing more than a piano stool. Mrs Cake frantically approached Hoity and Cheese. "SCOOTALOO! SCOOTALOO! Have you seen my Scootaloo?! She ran off. Oh where is my little girl-"she cried. The clock and candlebra watched in horror as Mrs Cake's pony face too disappeared into the painted ornamentation of the teapot. "Mama!"Scootaloo cried hopping towards them. Cheese turned to Hoity, panicked that the teacup would see what had happened. "Oh no,"the clock groaned. For just as Scootaloo leapt up to the tea tray her pony features faded away and gravity took over. Luckily Chapeau caught Scootaloo before she hit the ground then lovingly placed her on the tea tray with her mother. Chapeau straightened himself nobly, then became a real coat stand. All around the clock and candlestick the household staff went still. "Cheese…I…TICK…can't…CHIME…speak…,"Hoity wheezed, becoming more of a clock by the second. "It's alright Hoity,"the candlestick smiled comfortingly. "I…can't…TICK…Cheese, my friend…TOCK…it was an honour to serve with you,"Hoity Toity wheezed, the only sound he made after that was tick, tock, tick, tock… The candlestick was alone. "The honour was mine,"he smiled, sad and proud at the same time. And, with one final twirl he stiffened into a motionless candlebra.


	15. Chapter 14

MLP Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 14-Transformations and Happy Endings

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

In the West Wing the final rose petal fell in the bell jar. A figure appeared and removed its hood to reveal…Granny Smith. Outside Moon Dancer clung to Discord's corpse. "Please, don't leave me. Come back,"she begged, sobbing. Shaking the unicorn planted a gentle kiss on the draconequus' forehead. "I love you,"she whispered through tears. Hearing these words Granny Smith smiled benevolently and placed a hoof on the bell jar, which exploded and released a wave of rose petals, whirling in the air. A golden light began to emanate from the old mare. It flowed out and encircled Discord as well. Moon jumped to her hooves and watched the draconequus' body rise. Discord was lifted and enveloped by the swirling aurora. He was gently buffeted down and the golden light ebbed away to reveal…a handsome white unicorn. Prince Blueblood landed on his hooves and looked down at his pony body, then he saw Moon Dancer. "Moon…"he whispered. Slowly he stepped towards her, and she to him. In silent disbelief the pale yellow unicorn took in the sight of the beautiful stallion before her. She looked into the Prince's eyes and saw Discord shining through them. It was _**him**_. Her tears of grief turned to tears of joy as the pair leant in for their very first kiss. Magic exploded outwards and with it, the dawn broke. The castle transformed like somepony was giving it a wash of gold. The magic spread from the balcony as the sun rose on the terrace, traveling down the castle façade. The creepy stone gargoyles turned into noble statuary. As light passed over the upside Opal transformed back into a tiny, white cat with a purple bow and collar basking in the sun. She rubbed herself against Chapeau the coat stand who then transformed back into a pony valet and shooed the cat away with his walking stick. As Opal weaved through his hooves Chapeau tripped into the tea trolley which immediately began to roll backwards with Mrs Cake and Scootaloo onboard. The valet backed into Madame Rarity who changed from a wardrobe into a beautiful white unicorn again as she fell on top of Fancy Pants the grand piano. He too morphed into a unicorn. "Oh Madame,"he smiled up at his wife. "Oh Maestro,"she cried and tearfully embraced him as Opal joined in. Hoity Toity was also back to his earth pony form, although his mane still bore resemblance to clock hands. He peered over his glasses to see the French footpony, formerly candlebra, Cheese Sandwich come into view. "Cheese!"the pudgy Major-domo exclaimed in delight. "Hoity, we beat the clock!"the footpony grinned. "Mon ami,"Hoity smiled and the two greeted each other as a feather floated by onto Cheese's nose. The pair looked over to se a pile of pink feathers from which the footpony pulled an earth-pony maid, her feathers blossomed into a dress around her. "Pinkie…mon amour,"Cheese sighed and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Their passion ignited a tiny game over the stallion's head, which Pinkie immediately patted out. The tea trolley hurtled down the stairs and the teapot and teacup bounced upon it until the trolley came to an abrupt halt and sent them flying. The two transformed in mid-air and sledded off the bottom of the steps before skidding to a halt, mare and filly once more. Scootaloo hugged her mother. "Oh Scootaloo! What did I tell you? Look at you-you're a little pegasus again. Oh, you smell so good!"Mrs Cake beamed. From the castle grounds the astonished townsponies approached, blinking, as the veil was lifted from their memories. "Darling?!"Mr Cake cried. "Mr Cake!"gasped Mrs Cake. "Scootaloo! I remember! I do!"cried the stallion and the trio embraced, a family reunited. Stable colts, kitchen maids, artisans, groundskeepers, royal guards and seamstresses returned to their pony forms and shared a wonderful, emotion-filled reunion with their townspony friends and family. Among the happy townsponies Suri spotted her husband. "Hoity?!"she cried. The former clock spun to his wife. "Oh dear,"he gulped as she hugged him. "Turn back into a clock…turn back into a clock…,"he whispered to himself, shutting his eyes tight. "Cheese, look!"Pinkie cried. "Oh, my Prince!"the footpony beamed as Moon Dancer and Prince Blueblood came into view. The white stallion rushed to Cheese. "Hello, old friend,"Prince Blueblood smiled embracing the footpony, who was rather taken aback with the warm embrace of his master. The castle staff surrounded the pair. Pinkie curtseyed to Moon. "You saved our lives, mademoiselle,"she said gratefully. Scootaloo threw her hooves around the mare. "Moon, it's me! It's Scootaloo!"she squealed ecstatically. Moon Dancer beamed and hugged the filly back. Now she knew exactly where she belonged. From the West Wing window Granny Smith has morphed into Princess Luna and she smiled down at the scene before her. Her work her was done.

The celebrations took place in the palace ballroom. The entire village was attended, the party was planned by Pinkie and Cheese and the entertainment provided by Fancy Pants playing the piano and Madame Rarity singing,

"TALE AS OLD AS TIME

TUNE AS OLD AS SONG

BITTERSWEET AND STRANGE

FINDING YOU CAN CHANGE

LEARNING YOU WERE WRONG."

Couples danced around the ballroom, Pinkie and Cheese, Mr Cake and his daughter Scootaloo. Comet Tail sat by an easel, painting the celebration. Grubber stood sheepishly nearby. Even Feather Bangs was there, sulking alone in he corner. Discord's forcefield had broken his fall and the only thing that had been wounded was his pride. Watching Moon and the Prince, Mrs Cake beamed,

"WINTER TURNS TO SPRING

FAMINE TURNS TO FEAST

NATURE POINTS THE WAY

NOTHING LEFT TO SAY

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST."

Moon giggled as she and Prince Blueblood spun around. "How would you feel about growing a beard?"she asked him. He growled playfully and they both laughed, so deep in love it was infectious and everypony joined in the final chorus.

All,

"CERTAIN AS THE SUN

RISING IN THE EAST

TALE AS OLD AS TIME

SONG AS OLD AS RHYME

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

And from that day onwards Prince Blueblood ruled his kingdom justly and nobly, just as a proper Prince should. Of course soon after he and Moon Dancer were married and they were crowned King and Queen of Prance and lived happily ever after.

 _ **THE END**_

 ***Author's note: Oh my goodness, that was over fast. Sad times. I simply adore that fairy tale, it's my favourite. I hope you are all satisfied with the ending. Sorry about the massive penultimate chapter. It's just that I'm terrible at fight scenes and wanted to get them all over and done with in one. I didn't want anypony to die, hence Feather Bangs 'fortunate' survival. I personally think the biggest twist of all was the Granny Smith is Princess Luna reveal. Lol. Any how the next story will be the Princess and the Frog. Yay! The casting was ridiculously easy, some of the characters have slightly altered personalities but that's true throughout all my stories. Well, love y'all and see you soon. XO l3**


End file.
